Love and Memories
by WhenFlyingMonkeysAttack
Summary: Five years after Sozin's Comet Zuko is alone and sets to bring his treasure back to the Fire Nation.He has not seen or heard from her in 5 years. Once, back in the Fire Nation will the calm remain as she arrives? A Zutara story
1. Chapter 1

Fire Lord Zuko sat in his study, his mind pensive as he reflected on the past events of the last few years. The Avatar had defeated Ozai with the aid of Katara. Zuko had played a minor role in the death of Ozai because that was not his destiny by any means. He had known that. But that day had changed things forever. He had whitnessed the most treacherous thing known to a bender. Blood bending.

He watched Katara blood bend his father until she drained the life out of him. It was horrifying, and amazing at the same time. The sheer power, and brutality of the act was astonishing, but he knew Katara had done it for him. She had only meant good. The fact that he meant so much to her, made it that much more terrifying.

_Later that day in a fit of insanity Azula had went on a rampage. Well, more so than usual and Uncle had laid the duty of stopping her upon his shoulders. Zuko had faced her in an Agni Kai. The idea, to this day was pure insane, but he knew something was off about Azula and he acutally had a fighting chance. _

_He had matched her blow for blow. Fire bolt for fire bolt. He had been able redirect lightening, and even conjure furious bolts of his own. Though her lightening was far stronger via the comet's power. It seems for every normal bolt she would have produced, ten bolts shot from her finger tips. The odd thing was her fire power had not been strengthened. He had her backed into a corner. Zuko had mannaged to get the upper hand on Azula. _

_The comet aiding him all the way, making his bending powers at their peak. Not to mention the motives that fueled his bending were pure, and not evil. They were the true form of Firebending. Both of them physically drained, but the surge of energy from the comet drove them to fight. To fight harder, more furious than ever. Fight until the could no longer move. Fight 'til the death. It was electrifying._

_And then Zuko saw Azula's evil plan and it was game over. The playing field was no longer level or even tilted in Zuko's favor. It belonged solely to Azula now. Katara was in the background running behind columns bracing herself, in case aid for Azula arrived. That way Katara could blood bend the offenders, ands ave Zuko. Everyone knew Azula didn't play by the rules, and then it happened. Azula aimed lightening bolts hundreds in numbers, millions in voltage straight at Katara who had her back turned. Zuko felt the urge to protect her, save her. Though he wouldn't voice it, ever, he had fallen for her. So he had. Katara oblivious to the ongoings was not aware of Azula's intent. He jumped in front of the lightening taking it square in the heart. The rest was fuzzy. _

Zuko's lips curled into almost a sardonic smile as he recalled that day. His hair was still the same length as it had been then. Time really hadn't physically chaned the young Fire Lord. It maybe had allowed him to bolster up some, add much more muscle and a tan.

That was all. He still refused to wear his hair in a top knot and a lot of other traditional customs. Mentally, he had grown and changed. His views more mature more different. Time and lonliness had bittered him some... He knew Katara had always loved his hair that length.

It was ironic, how still he was truing to please her. As if she would walk into his life again. Did she even think about him? It had been five years nearly to the day since he had last seen her. The day of Sozin's Comet. He was know a man, nearly twenty-three years old and unmarried without an heir. It was almost a sin, and dsipleased his people greatly, but he was waiting. Waiting for her to waltz into his life. But, five years and not one note, not a word, nothing, made him ponder.

Flashback:

_Late the Night of Sozin's Comet: Zuko's Chambers_

_Zuko lay sprawled on his bed his heart throbbing, aching. He could feel the electricity running through him. He could feel, something else as well. His eyes opened adjusting to the dimly lit room. He reddened at his bare chest when he saw Katara standing over him. Her hands literally inside of him, no doubt healing him. She was gorgeous her dark, honey brown skin working on his burnt flesh. _

_Her hands felt so cold, so gentle. Yet capable of such horror. "Is my sister alive?" Zuko questioned remembering Katara was present when General Iroh had told him to kill Azula. "Yes, she is being treated by healers. Seems like poison. Now remain still," she demanded her glacial azure eyes met his amber ones in a serious gaze as she went about her work. _

_He relaxed some, and then after what seemed like hours Katara ad collapsed beside him on the large bed. He could remember her scent it wasn't some cheezy floral scent like Fire Nation girls wore. No, instead she smelt of heaven. Her body was shivering and he drew close raising his body tempertaure with what little strength he had. "Why did you save me?" Katara asked sittingup her eyes locking his in a deadly gaze. Her lips were inches from his face. They beckoned to him. He sat up his lips hesitantly reached for hers. He kissed her in a flurry of passion the intensity heating up as he pushed her down his hands roaming her body. _

_When they broke apart he spoke: "Because I care about you." The rest just happened her hands all over his body. The next thing he knew he was fumbling untying the cloth belt to her robe as she slid out of it. Exposing her naked body in the full moon. When he was down to nothingness he remembered plunging inside of her. Her tight, wetness, unlike anything he had ever exprienced as they screamed silently for each other. Her mouth tasted like the sweetest candy as she wiggled underneath him, as he pushed into her core. He emptied himself inside of her as they climaxed._

_Her insides clenching and unclenching around his throbbing aching erection. The awkward clumsiness of youthfull love seem to be ignored, it felt so right to them. It was their first time. Hers, but not his. But it was the first time he had truly made love, and not fucked someone. He loved her. He whispered it in her ear. Their bodies seem to fit together perfectly. Like they were a puzzle. Like a glove. Like they were meant for each other. _

_As her nails dug into his back, her lips bit into his shoulder as she urged him to come back inside her again. Urging him on for more and more. She needed him as he her. Like they were each other's drug of choice that night. Almost as if she was his morphine and he her heroin as they plunged into each other. She had promised him the world. Her hand in marriage. Her love. And she had meant it. Completely and utterly. But he awoke that morning and she was gone.Without a word. When she had promised Zuko she would remain with him. Marry him. Because she loved him to. No one had heard from her since._

Zuko missed her terribly. Now he was on a ship, they had found her and she had agreed to meet with Fire Lord Zuko. He wished he could be home in the Fire Nation with her. Instead he was alone on this stupid iron ship with nothing but memories. Memories and the word of someone who had broken his heart. Azula had married Haru of the earthkingdom, which still shocked Zuko. They had three kids.

Two fire benders and an earthbender, the trouble was the children seem to have Azula's sense of humor and mannerisms rather than Haru's more laid back ones. He sighed those blue eyes had haunted his dreams so many times, and he may finally see them again tomorrow, but did he really want to hear what they had to say? He had banked his whole life on the fact she would return, but would she? What if she didn't? Could he go on? He loved, Katara the Waterbending master, even if she was a blood bender.

After that night with her, Aang blamed it on Zuko for her leaving. Aang claimed Zuko was too rude to her. Maybe it was true... But, Aang had forgiven Zuko. But not Sokka. Sokka had lost his sister. She had ranaway and never sent word to him again. Suki was on Sokka's side naturally. And Zuko could not really blame her. He had always been an ass to Suki and Sokka. Never, been kind to Katara per say. They had every right to hold him accountable.

Toph never had liked Zuko, but eventually forgave him the year before. It was probably the Avatar's idea for Toph to make nice with Zuko. At this idea he smiled. Two years ago, Aang had married Toph. Zuko had not seen it coming, but welcomed the odd couple. They were his friends, all he had. Mai had reutrned to Zuko, but he would not marry her much to her disappointment. And she continued her path of being unfaithful, so he left her two years ago. He had been hopelessly down since then. Mai had mocked him and told him to get real Katara wasn't coming back. And she was probably right.

Lord Zuko got up anxiously pacing the bedroom of his ship. He hated waiting, and worse being left alone to dwell on the past. It was just depressing. His mind shifted to Katara. What was she doing with her life? She was probably married to some handsome guy. They were probably happy, starting the large family she had always wanted. This is what his gut told him, but he wanted to believe something else. He wanted to believe that she was alone and miserable. He wanted to believe he could be her Prince Charming, again.

He tried to focus his mind on something positive, anything. His eldest nephew, Azula had three boys, and the firebender Lu Ten, named in honor of their cousin, had turned five. He was showing signs of beign a prodigy just like the real Lu Ten was and just like Azula is. His other nephew and the earthbender was named Cadence. He was four, and an earhtbending prodigy much like Haru. The last of his nephews was named Raiko(A Knight from Japanese Myhtology) and was just a mere six months. But already, the child showed signs of bending like he had from in the womb He could produce fire at the age of six months. It was unheard of, for any child to do so. But so be it if anyone was going to have a supernatural child it was going to be Azula.

His hands began to shake, his nerves were frazzled as he launched himself on his bed. His dreams were haunted by Katara. Not that it was a bad thing. He woke up the next morning wanting nothing more than to step off the ship and run to find Katara. Bt, he awoke well before sunrise, and the entire crew was asleep. He had no clue if they had reached their destination or not. Frustrated, he filled the bath tub with fresh bathing water they had kept on hand. Zuko heated the water with his bending and allowed his body to soak. Once he was bathed and dressed, his scars carefully sanittized he sat down to a breakfast of tea and oatmeal. He moved his food around the plate not bothering toeat. He was far too nervous. But, he drank several cups of tea in an effort to calm his nerves.

Finally, day broke and upon conformation they had arrived Zuko, stepped on land. He all but ran off the docks into the heart of town. He had been told he would find Katara in solid blue house. He smiled to himself upon finding, her house. It bore a large water symbol and was a turqouise blue. The house was smaller, than Zuko had expected and more rundown. Then again he was expecting some mansion. Feeling his nerves again he inhaled deeply before knocking on the door. When he did knock, she answered.

Katara swung open the door, frustrated having been woken up. But when she saw who her vistor was her mood change. All traces of sleep seem to have left her body as she drank in his appearance. Those amber eyes starring back at her warmly. She never thought she would ever see that, specific pair again. Sure, he had written her seeking out premission to visit. But, she doubted he would ever show. Yet, here was on her doorstep, and all she could do was stare.

Zuko took in Katara's appearance. Time certainly had been kind to her, and hadn't changed her much. Her hair was worn down in layers that came to well past her mid back. She had grown a few inches and her eyes were now level with his lips. Her, body had become more muscular, and lean.

Yet, her curvy figure was still intact maybe had grown. Her kind eyes glared him wordlessly in shock as he returned the gaze. His mouth seemed paralyzed unable to speak. She was still the same Katara, he could pick out of crow of millions. The same woman who could take his breath away. Yet, something was different about the way she carried herself.

Nervously, Lord Zuko extended a hand to Katara. She accepted it pulling him into embrace instead of shaking his hand. Zuko, was never one for physical contact, but he welcomed this gesture from her. As her body came close to his he drew in her aroma, it was the same heavenly scent he had remembered from that night. When their bodies touched he swore he could feel the static, electricity flowing between them as he shivered euphorically. He watched as she grinned, her body shivering much like his in delight.

"Care to come in, Lord Zuko?" she asked opening the door frame a little wider as she wrapped her arms around herself trying to capture te moment. "I'd be delighted, Master Katara," he replied the last part was almost breathlessly seductive as he flashed her a grin his mind on that night they had shared five years ago. She blushed slightly, her mind obviously on the same thing.

Zuko followed Katara into the house. It was well kept, so tidy and roomy, nothing like the outside of it. As Zuko studied the furnishings he noticed Katara had lots of toys in her sitting room as he made himself comfortable on the couch. Pehaps, the visit was just a waste of time afterall. Clearly, by the looks of things she had moved on and had children.

"What brings you here, Zuko?" Katara asked her eyes seemed kind, but curious. He could see years of pain, and concern. Worry and discontent in those very same eyes as she poured him his favorite tea and awaited his answer. Zuko drank from the tea cup and grinned. It was his favorite tea, she had remembered after all this time. "You remembered," he whispered gesutring to the tea cup. Katara noded her eyes softening some, "How could I forget?" she posed the age old question.

He smiled at her, his eyes telling her what words could not. How he had missed her. "Why did you runaway that night?" he demanded his amber eyes clouding over with sadness and repressed anger. His nerves and emotions had bested him. Shamed him as he hung his head low avoiding her gaze. He could sense she was mad, equally as unpleased, and yet didn't know what to see or how to say. Her eyes seemed sad, as his words had cut her skin. "I am sorry, Zuko. I never meant to leave things the way they were, but I had things I needed to figure out," she replied her eyes downcoast as she met his. "Like what?" he spat his temper flaring and voice rising.

"It was an awkward situation. I loved you. But, I had already promised Aang so much. I needed time," Katara yelled back in frustration, a nervous hand ran through her sleep disheveled hair. "Then why didn't you leave word, or come back," Zuko implored stopping before he could really lay into her. Something moved out of the corner of his eye. And then he saw it.

It was more of a who... a child no more than three or four in age. She was the spitting image of Katara. The little girl brushed past Zuko unphased and went to her mother, looking the stranger in the eyes. Zuko smiled at the child sweetly. This girl looked exactly like Katara except her skin was a shade lighter and her eyes though they were the same glacial azure color had a hint of golden amber to them.

"I did leave word with Sokka, and tried to come back, but I had heard you had moved on and were with Mai," Katara replied her voice almost icy as she bounced the child on her knee. "Kaiya, please go back to bed sweetheart, Mommy is having a conversation," Katara whisered comforting her young daughter. Her hand ran through her daughter's long hair which Zuko now realized was too dark to be the shade of Katara's. It was a mixture of her dark brown and black. And that is when Zuko realized who Kaiya's father was.

Once they were alone again Katara implored Zuko to keep his voice down. He nodded, kindly. "Sokka never told me anything. And if I had known you wanted to come back I'd have taken you. I never loved Mai. She was just a figure, someone I took to parties and gatherings. I never cared for her or loved her. My heart was always yours," Zuko whispered his hand reaching out for Katara's. She smiled almost bitterly, with sadness like no other. "Why did you come here?" she whispered, her voice was soft and ladden with so much emotion as she choked back tears.

"Because, I love you. And I want to bring you back to the Fire Nation with me," he replied his fingers began delicately wiping away her tears as she stared at him. "Why didn't you tell me, you were pregnant, with my child?" Zuko asked of her, more like demanded. His eyes were hurt and angry, but he also understood to a certain degree her pain and suffering. "What would you honestly have said if I showed up at your doorstep after months without a word, homeless, hungry, and pregnant?" Katara inquired, her words were harsh and stung him, the reality of it, but he knew she had not intended to hurt him. "I don't know what I would have done," he replied honestly.

"Exactly. So I stayed away and traveled the world. Here is just temporary," Katara continued gesturing around to the life she had. "But why didn't you write me? Don't you think I would have wanted to know I had a daughter out there, somewhere," Zuko shot back. "Maybe, but I didn't want ruin your relationsip with Mai. I was told to stay away. I had everything I needed for myself, and for Kaiya," she continued. "Does she even know I am her father?" he asked his eyes softening pleading. "No, no one does," she whispered softly.

Zuko was angry, he wanted to yell at Katara scream at her. But, he put himself in her shoes, and realized he probably would have done the same thing if he had been her position. "Do you still love me?" he questioned his golden eyes narrowing as he stared at her. Everything changes, it's fucked up ain't it? "Everyday, I never stopped," she whispered.

Time changes everything, but somethings change for the positive. Katara stood up and found Zuko's arms around her waisr his hands clasped around her front, as she relaxed against his chest. Her touch was just as electrifying as ever, he needed her. He loved her, he truly did. They had a lot of things they needed to figure out, but it didn't change how he felt. He still loved her as much as if not more than he did the night of Sozin's Comet.

Katara felt as though she could stay nestled against Zuko's body forever. She never wanted to leave him again. To be honest when she had left five years ago, and then learned he was with Mai she had braced herself for the reality of never seeing him again. Yet, here he was, there he stood his arms around her in her living room as he confessed he still loved her. Still, he had never given up on her. He wanted her still, wanted her to return to the Fire Nation with him. He loved her even though she had hid the fact he was the fater of her child.

Or, hell the fact she even had a child. She had left for several reasons. She did have a lot to sort out and she did. But there was the fact that he was Fire Nation and she Water Tribe. They were complete opposites, how could she marry someone she was taught to hate? But, now that changed because her daughter was Fire Nation as well as Water Tribe and Kaiya meant the world to her. But the situation that truly scared Katara away was the fact that Zuko's people would not accept her. They had threatened her life the moment they had learned of Ozai's death. But, then time changes everything, doesn't it?

Katara sighed as she pulled away from Zuko. She knew the moment had to end. But she wanted to give him a gift, he deserved. "Are you ready to meet your daughter?" she asked him her glacial azure eyes warning him to be kind, to be gentle. Zuko grinned removing the shaggy hair from his face before he spoke: "I'd love to." She grinned as she lead him into Kaiya's room. Zuko smiled when he found his daughter sitting on her bed waiting for them, she had clearly been listening to them conversing in hushed tones.

"Kaiya, I'd like you to meet your father. Fire Lord Zuko," Katara stated smiling as she watched Zuko scoop her up into his arms and draw her close to his body. It warmed her heart to watch father and daughter embrace, reunited. "You mean he's Fire Nation?" Kaiya asked her eyes widening in awe as she spoke. Katara nodded as she sat down in a seat off in the corner. "Can you bend fire?" Kaiya asked Zuko who merely smiled at his daughter. He nodded. "Yes, yes I can. I am the ruler of the Fire Nation," he explained his dauhter clinging on to his every word.

"Can you bend?" Zuko asked curious as to what powers if any his daughter possesed. "Yes, but mom won't let me bend," she complained to Zuko who chuckled. "Your mother knows best. She is the best Water Bender I have ever met so I would listen to what she says," Zuko replied smiling looking past his daughter, and directly at Katara. "She can't help me. I don't bend water. I bend fire. I only heal like her," Kaiya explained and he nodded. It was curious how his daughter could look like a Water Bender and act like one, but be a Fire Bender. yet, she could heal as if she were Water Tribe. It was very curious.

"Are you going to live with us?" Kaiya asked her father. Zuko grinned at Katara and said nothing. "I don't know," he replied. "I think you should. Mom has been waiting for you. You guys could sleep together like normal parents," Kaiya suggested so innocently not knowing the strength and actual meaning behind her words. Zuko grinned slyly at Katara not saying a word. His eyes were seductive, his grin was so smug, yet sexy. "I think you have asked, Zuko, I mean your father enough for now," Katara said sternly before her daughter could add anything else. Kaiya could be stubborn and so sly like her father at times, the resemblance was uncanny.

"Don't even say it, Zuko," Katara giggled once they left Kaiya's room and were alone again. She was refering to the comment about the sleeping together, and he knew it as he flashed her sly grin. "Or what?" he questioned suggestively. Katara shrugged not dignifying him with a response because her daughter was just in the other room. Zuko repeated himself, this time he whispered in her ear, his voice was a low purr. His breath tickled her tender flesh and sent a shiver down her spine as she struggled to regain her composure and not melt right there on the spot. "Try me and you'll find out on full moon's night," she whispered in his ear, the refrence to the night of Sozin's Comet was not lost on him and he grinned devilishly.

Zuko sat down on the couch pulling Katara down next to him, her body laying on his. The warmth, and electrcity coursing trough them both. "Why did you name her Kaiya, it is beautiful name?" he commented his hand stroking hers lovingly. "It was my mother's name. I felt it was the best way to honor her memory. By naming my daughter, who I created with the person I loved with all my heart after her, the one who meant the world to me," she said a small tear forming in her eye. "What kind of fire can she bend?" Zuko asked trying to take Katara's mind off of the past.

"Anything she desires. I have seen red, white, lava, and blue fire. The only one who I will let teacher is General Iroh," Katara replied softly. Zuko smiled knowing uncle would be honored to come out of retirment to teach his granddaughter how to be a master firebender. "You have a lot of trust and respect for my uncle," he remarked kindly. She nodded explaining how Iroh had spotted her after she first had Kaiya and aided her helping her get on her feet. "Uncle, always was found of you. And, he is a man of his word," Zuko smiled not in the least bit mad Iroh had not told him of Kaiya and Katara. He understood why his uncle had not told him.

"Does this mean you are coming ack to the Fire Nation with me?" Zuko inquiried his eyes scanning hers, his so filled with hope, a longing hope that it nearly killed Katara. Honestly, she wasn't sure if that is what she wanted, but the hope in his eyes it would kill him to say no. "Would I be accepted there? Had anything changed?" she remarked adding the last part bluntly. "The people are more accepting now. And, things have changed. And I would accept you as would my uncle and the rest of my family. That is all that matters. As long as your family accepts me," he added knowing the resent Sokka and Hokoda felt toward him.

"I think they'll adjust. They are stubborn, but when they realize you never hurt me. They'll forgive you," she added smiling as she embraced him warmly her lips pecking his cheek quickly and he grinned. "So that's a yes," he remarked smugly his grin widening. "As long as you take me to the South Pole first. I need to set things right. Restore my honor," she explained. Zuko nodded, he knew a thing or two about restoring honor.

"We have to stop in Ba Sing Se along the way. Uncle will want to join us. He has always wanted to see the South Pole on his terms,' Zuko said the last with a bitter sadness as he thought about the war campagins Iroh had launched and the pain he had caused Katara's people. She smiled at the thought of seeing the General again, he was always so kind. And now, she could tell him the truth he had a granddaughter via Zuko. And she was a firebending fire prodigy, and needed Grandpa Iroh to teach her. Her spirit lifted and smile widen as she thought of how overjoyed the General would be to hear this news.

"Shall I leave you and Kaiya to pack, while I go send messanger hawk to Uncle and Azula?" Zuko offered as he stood up. Katara nodded showing him to the door. "Do hurry back,"she whispered huskily in his ear. Clearly, she had other things planned for the day.

_Author's Note: Read and Review Please. What do you think? Should i continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

It was later that day, Zuko had just helped Katara and Kaiya settle into the bedroom attatched to his on the ship as they set sail for Ba Sing Se. His mind was heavy with memories of the past as they flooded his mind. He flung himself on his chair. It was more of throne. A tall, rgal high, backed chair fit for king- literally. He poured himself a large cup of the finest fire whiskey on the ship. It was aged beyond his years the bottle was strong, and worn with time from the beggining of Sozin's regin.

Zuko took a deep gulp of the sanguine coloured liquid and gasped as it burned his throat on the way down. But, the pain was worht it. If it would drive the memories from his mind, it would be worth anything. His mind was hazy. Hazy and clouded with love. Love for Katara. Something he hadn't felt in so long, that he was unsure, almost of how to deal with the overhwelming feeling of it. He knew she was there in the next room just mere feet away. But, things were not the same.

Time had changed their situation and circumstances as well. Zuko knew a lot had to be sorted before he could even begin to think about embarking on relationship with her. But, the idea and the memories didn't seem to stop. He craved her, needed her. He was not sure if things would ever be the same between the two of them. Furthermore, he wasn't sure if that was for the good or not. A tired hand ran through his shaggy mane of hair as he sighed.

Five years was so short of time, Zuko argued he had barely scratched the surface in the things he needed to do. But, in terms of changing people it could be an eternity his mind argue. Look at how Azula had turned life around in just a matter of five years. In self- development that amount of time could be lifetimes if used properly. In a mixture of fusteration and confusion Zuko forcefully blew his bangs out of his eyes as he downed the rest of his glass of fire whiskey. He was starting to feel the alchol ease him some as it warmed him. Mentally, he cursed time.

Zuko was starting to feel depressed the more he thought about his own daughter and how he hadn't been there for her first four years. He was the very thing he hated, a bad parent. Which led him to think about his mother. Was she still out there? Was she still alive? He truly loved her. She was everything the Fire Nation wasn't. Lady Ursa was kind, loving, fair, compassionate, and honesy. She was gorgeous and elegant yet so approachable and down to earth. Though she was wealthy she was never stuck up and always modest. She never boasted of rank, maritail status, society position, blood status, or anything except her children.

Zuko, had been so focused on getting Azula help and protecting her and finding Katara that he had not devoted the effort he needed to into finding Ursa. He quickly scrawled a note to his uncle about increasing forces for finding his mother. He begged his uncle for input and handed the letter off to one of his men who came to bring his dinner. He gave General YinShao strict orders to put it on the fastes messanger hawk to General Iroh. Feeling guilty about not being the father he should have been, Zuko rinised his mouth a scented wash and knocked on Katara's door.

Katara opened the door just a creak sticking her head out to see who was knocking, forgetting only Zuko had acess to her. When she saw his face, her heart skipped a beat and she swore it attempted to leap from chest. She stepped outside the doorframe quietly closing the door behind her. She could feel his eyes searing into his skin, only the eye's of a Firebender could truly leave the sensation of burning. Katara blushe slightly as he drank in her appearance.

Everything from the fact that she had place the beads in her hair and done the hair 'loopies' as Sokka called them yet left her hair down was strategic. So that it was long, flowing, mysterious, and sexual. Her clothes were fine silk robes of the purest Southern Water Tribe blue they fit her well. Rather too well, they huggged her every curve tightly, perfectly and fit snuggly around her rather large breasts exposing a decent amount of clevage.

She could tell he liked it, she had worn it for him, yet she felt his envious vibes. She knew he was going to say it was too revealing for her to wear on ship of men, or now that she was a mother. But, what he didn't get is she was young still. Just because she was mother didn't mean she wasn't gorgeous or had urges. Or had the need to feel sexy. Then again, men never took into considertation such things because they rarely had the urge to gussy up. The other reason being when they became parents they were glorified as brutes, as protectors. They were expected to be raw, physical, and sexual where woman were expected to be dainty, petite, and virginal even if she had a thousand children each one by a different man.

"You look stunning," Zuko noted noted with delight, his eyes were seductive as he sank down onto the couch gesturing for her Katara to join. She smiled warmly, her body leaned against his, she could smeel the scent of fire whiskey on him as he wrapped his arm around her. She mentally sighed knowing her return and this new information of daughter must be hard on Zuko. It must be killing him inside. She knew family was the most important thing to him as well as honor and she had hid this making him a disgraced father.

But, things had been hard for Katara. Harder than she had anticipated. In her five years of absence, she had only gotten a handful of letters from her brother maybe five. She didn't know he had married Suki or had children. She was out of the loop. But, no one knew of her life, the only on she had written to was Sokka and all he had been told was she was fine. Alive and well, happy but missed home.

Katara had laid eyes on Aang once about five months after she left. She saw him when she was in Ba Sing Se, but he didn't see her, or maybe he didn't notice her very pregnant figre. Either way she had not spoken to him in five years or seen him since that day. She had not seen Suki or Toph since early the day of Sozin's Comet. She missed them dearly and wondered how their lives were going. If they thought about her... She missed her father, and her Gran-Gran. There was always Pakku she had never really got to know him. Then she hadn't seen Zuko since early the morning after the comet except everytime she closed her eyes, everytime she slept, everytime she looked closley at Kaiya she could see the blue turn gold and the hair how dark like Zuko's, and Kaiya's skin how it was lighter like Zuko's.

Zuko could tell her mind was focused on the past as her heart beated slow and sad. Her eyes looked far away, and she tensed up. "What's wrong, love?" he asked his voice a gentle comfort as he pushed the hair from her face and kissed the spot where her had been leaving a burning sensation. "Just thinking," Katara replied her voice distancing herself from him, it was close to full moon she could feel in her body. Many senses were heightened leading up to the full moon, and insanely powerful on the day of the full moon. She guessed they were maybe two or three days from a full moon. She could feel the lust bustling about inside of her.

"What about?" Zuko pushed, his tone was sincire and Katara could tell he was trying to make up for time gone by. "I'm wondering about our friends. My family. What has become of them?" she asked deciding to leave out the part about how she felt about wronging him, that was a conversation for another day. "I could tell you, if you like," he offered as he positioned himself on the ocuch getting comfortable. "Yes, yes I'd like that," she mumbled in agreement placing her head in his lap, she could feel his bodyy temperature spike.

"Well, Azula has gotten loads better. She's normal, nice..er, but with a sick sense of humor. She married an Earthbender named Haru. They have three sons, two are Firebenders and one is an Earthbender. Their eldest is five, and the youngest a couple of months. They married as soon as Azula was healed after the comet. She was already carrying his child then," Zuko said with a small chuckle as he thought how odd it must be for Katara to picture Azula being motherly. The more he thought about it, it was odd for him still to even whitness it. Or when she was nice, and when she hugged him or when she would display love and affection to Haru. "Wow, I never thought Azula would be a mother. And, Haru of all people," Katara smiled. Zuko grinned, "I know I had the same reaction, but she really has changed."

"Aang has grown a lot. He is tall now. Shorter than me, but nearly as tall as your brother who has grown. Aang travels around a lot still. But, last year he married Toph and just weeks ago she gave birth to two sons Gusto and Gyatso. They live in Ba Sing Se where Toph heads the new reformed Dai Li. She scares the hell out of the soldiers and the Earth King. I think she enjoys it personally," Zuko added with a small grin. Katara nodded, good Aang had moved on. She was glad he found love and especially with Toph. Toph maybe all "tough and rough" on the outside but inside the real Toph was a sweet kid, a lovable girl. She was truly gorgeous and worthy of everything. She smiled at the thought of Toph having control over soldiers, she had no doubt the tiny earthbender enjoyed frightening them. Infact, Katara was certain it gave her the utmost pleasure. The idea of Toph as a mother was odd to her though, yet it semmed fitting. "How does she do it with being blind?" Katara pondered aloud not realizing the rudness until she spoke. "Aang helps her. She has been woking with healers and can see, some," he remarked leaving out the horrifying story of how he had found out.

Zuko had just goten out of the bath he was stark naked, at Toph's house in Ba Sing Se. He was their on business, Aang had left and told him to bathe and meet him for dinner. Anyway, with the house to himself Zuko hadn't bothered to cover up as he walked all of maybe two feet down the hall to his room. As luck would have it he ran in Toph, who no one had told him had been regaining her sight. She got to see Zuko in all his glory. "Hey Zuko," Toph said nonchalantly not letting on that she knew. And, like an idiot Zuko stood and conversed and it wasn't until he turned away to enter his room did Toph say "Next time, wear a towel at least Sparky." That is when he found out, most embarassing.

"Sokka has grown into a taller, more muscular, fierce water tribe warrior and leader. He married Suki two years after the comet. They live in the South Pole with your family. They visit Kyoshi Island often. Suki is trained by Ty Lee and is even more unstoppable. She is the lead Kyoshi warrior in charge. They have a daughter and a son. Jade and Kenji. Your father is still the chief, but Sokka waits to take over soon,"Zuko said. Katara nodded and smiled she was an aunt, and would be bringing them a cousin. "I can't picture Sokka being a serious father figure. I think Suki has three children to watch," Katara mused and he nodded, Zuko knew this to be true.

"Do you think they'll forgive me?" Katara asked using all of her energy not to let her voice crack. "I know they will, because they always ask me if I have spotted you. And when I told them I had and was going to talk to you whether you accepted my proposition of a meeting or not, they were estatic and wanted to know everything about you I could find out. They all wanted permission to write and visit, but now I am bringing you to them I was going to suprise you, but in my letter I told Iroh to tell everyone to go to the South Pole. This way I am not mugged for details by hawk, and you can see them all," Zuko replied his voice so soothing as he lifted her head up and his lips quickly brushed hers. It was just a light kiss, but the spark was there. He could see the tears of sadnes at what she had done, but the ones of happiness as well in her eyes.

"Thank you, ZuZu. Really, you have no idea what it means to me, to have them all meet me at my home land. How can I thank you?" she said wiping away her tears, the happiness a jittery excitment was now in her voice. "I can think of a few things," he grinned mischiviously his eyes darting toward the bed. "That is a reward for us, not you. Unless you want something in there that I wouldn't do, or you wouldn't normally let me," she smiled playing his pervocative game. There was a long sielnce that follwoed almost an awkward. Because she was sure he was figuring out wat he could get her to do in bed, or something. Not that she minded being bedded when the moon was coming to power, it is just who would watch their daughter and she didnt want to be that easy girl. "So what about that cute firbender?" Katara asked trying desperately to break the silence not wanting to be left to her thoughts.

Zuko grinned inside but it came out as a smirk. He knitted his eyeborws togther in confusion before he spoke. "What aabout the Firbender?" he asked playing coy. "What's his story? Will he forgive the Water Tribe girl in the end?" Katara inquired interested in his answer. "Well, the Firebender in his total sexiness(he was joking and she rolled her eyes at him) missed you. So he spent the last five years devoting almost all of his efforts to finding you, when he wasn't rebuilding other nations, restoring peace, and rebuilding his own nation. Also, I sent out a search party for his mother, but no luck has come of it yet. In the meantime, I was riddiculed by Uncle as well as the elders and my people for remaining single and heirless. So after they voted and decided that if I did not seriously look for love they would give Azula the throne, I had to take Mai as my girlfriend. She was merely a figure head to my people. A symbol I was fine and going to continue the bloodline. But, behind the scenes i didn't love her, never slept with her. She on the other hand loved me, but slept around. Last year I dumped her as her behavior went public, and since then have been playing the part of searching for love, when actuality I was searching for you," he summarized. Katara smiled their bodies embracing one another he kissed her cheek. "Yes, in the end he forgives her," he whispered huskily in her ear, his breath warm in her ear as it made her shiver on her tender flesh.

Zuko wanted to ask her if she had dated, slept around, but if she had he did not want to know. So he remained silent, until she spoke. "I never was with anyone else, just so you know," Katara replied almost as if reading his mind. Zuko nodded his grin widening, he was about to suggest she get some rest when Kaiya came out. "What's wrong?" Zuko asked as he got up and scooped up his precious daughter. "I can't sleep. The movement, and this place is so unfamiliar," she said in a tiny voice. He looked at his daughter's sad eyes as she stood in her blue sleeping wear, pants and an oversized shirt. "Can I lay with you guys?" she asked. Zuko was going to explain they were only talking, but Katara spoke. "

Sure sweety, go grab a blanket and pillow," she said. "Zuko, can we just stay in your bed tonight? She gets reall uneasy about new places and situations, but she seems to have clung to you," Katara asked. Zuko nodded as he grabbed a pair of silk sleep pants that bore the royal Fire Nation logo on them. He took them and changed into them, leaving his torso bare. He looked at his chest, his fingers ran over the scar from Azula's lightening it was still pink and red like the on on his eye, but he was not ashamed of it. He wore both of them with pride. He emerged and laid ontop of his blankets with katara next to him, her eyes staring at his tanned, muscular chest and his scar. She smiled at him remembering how tender his flesh was the night they had made love. "Behave yourself, Sparky. Only because Kaiya will be here," she added the last part in a low mumble and he grinned kissing her ear before helping his daughter on the bed in-between them.

Zuko felt his daughter snuggle in-between him her arms hugging him. He smiled at Katara lovingly once Kaiya had fallen asleep. "Thank you," he whispered his long fingers running through Katara's hair. "For what?" she whispered. "This moment. My daughter, coming with me. But this moment in specific," he whispered his voice so hopeful and estatic with love and a future. "I should be thanking you," she whispered her hand reaching over tracing the scar on his chest. "Do you remember that night?" she asked, there was no catch in her voice as the night flashed before her eyes. "Only like it my life depended on it," he smiled his lips kissing her hand softly. Katara squirmed her body wanted him so badly as she withdrew under the blankets and rolled away from him. Zuko froown as he too rolled away his mind on the night they had shared as was hers.

* * *

The next morning, Zuko awoke with his daughter and smiled as Katara lay their in a deep slumber, unmoving. "Does she always sleep so deep?" Zuko asked of his daughter as she leaped out of bed. "Yes, she perfers nights. She always says the day reminded her of loss, that it hurt too much. Daddy can I go bathe and then play?" Kaiya asked refering to the toys she had with her, Katara had brought everything they had owned with them, but the furniture that she gave away as well as the house to homeless war refugees. It was always lioke Katara to put others first. "Sure," he smiled knowing Katara had taught her child to be self-sufficient. Kaiya knew how to draw a bath and dress herself, more than most kids her age could do.

Now that he was alone with Katara, Zuko scooted behind his wrapped around her waist as his lips sucked on the tender flesh of her neck. He knew Katara had always enjoyed this, or at least when he did it. He grinned as he heard Katara let out a low, soft moan of pleasure. "Five more minutes," she whispered obviously still asleep. Zuko then began running his hands up and down her sides as he heated his finger tips. He could almost feel the chills he was sending pulsating down Katara's spine. "Hey Zuko," she moaned reluctantly opening her eyes to find him hovering over his lips just inches from hers. "Morning love," he whispered. "Where is Kaiya?" Katara panicked releasing the position they were in was intimate. And, she could feel her own wetness and feel his hard, pressed up against her body. "She is bathing and playing in the other room. She told me you wouldn't be up for awhile, but she didn't know what I am capable of," his voice was husky and seductive in a low almost purr at the end as she grinned.

"Awflully full of yourself, aren't you Fire Lord Zuko?" she teased in jest. "Perhaps, you would like to be awfully full of me as well?" he teased as he whispered in minute tone in her ear. Her body was now alert and pulsating, she certaintly would like to be. Before she could even think of a snarky reply, his lips were on her like a smothering fire. She couldn't breathe, he had stolen her breath as he eased her down on the bed his hands undoing her clothing as her hands ravashed his already exposed torso. His hands stopped at her sash and he looked at her lustful eyes for reassurance.

"We shouldn't do this with her in the nex room," Zuko said withdrawing. "I know, but I need this. I need you. Do you have a trusted official who could watch her?" Katara offered. Zuko nodded he allowed Katara to fix herself and dress Kaiya as he got General YinShao and explained that the General must watch katara's daughter. Zuko explained Katara was Water Tribe royalty and her child needed to be watched at all times, and no harm was to come of her. If anything happened Zuko would personally have his head. Zuko trusted the general entirely so he made him swear to keep it a secret that the child was a firebender and to entertain the child away from the shipmates. Keep her in the cafeteria and play toys with her.

Katara came out of the room wearing a robe closed tightly over her, night clothing. "Thank you for watching her General. I apologize for not being decent, but I just woke. I need to bathe and prepare for the day and then talk to Fire Lord Zuko about trade, so the Fire Lord could not help me," she explained lying through her teeth as she extended a hand. "No problem, Master Katara. It is an honor to help you, and meet you," General YinShao replied before leaving with Kaiya and some toys. Once they were alone Katara shed the robe and Zuko pushed her back on the bed and his lips were on hers as he smothered her. "Your such a liar," he remarked in jest in-between kisses. "So?" she replied with a shrug. "Its a turn on. Good girl gone bad. I think you need to be punished," he remarked the last part was a joke and Katara giggled as did Zuko as he rolled off of her.

Katara lay next to him a hand running through his hair as he smiled playfully. She never could take him seriously, he always made her relax when she was nervous. "You sure you want to do this?" he whispered to her again his voice deep and comforting before he nibbled on her earlobe. "Spirits, yes!" she exclaimed her breath quickening in excitment as she pulled him on top of her and began untyng her sash. "What about precautions?" Zuko asked suddenly serious as his body tensed and ceased all motion. "Huh?" she replied confounded until it dawned on her what he was talking about. "I don't have any," she mumbled quietly. "Well, neither do I, it is a ship full of men. There isn't exactly a need for them," he replied rather stiffly. Katara thought for a moment, was a rompe with Zuko really worth te chance of pregnancy, when there were no garentees? Her mind said no, her body said yes, and her heart said yes. "Don't worry about it," she replied strongly in a tone that told him to drop it as he ressumed his position on top of her. His lips on hers, his fingers removing her clothings as she stripped him of his.

Both of lover's hands ravashed the other's naked body thirstily. Zuko's lips roamed freely forming a line from Katara's lips that stopping at her naval and doubled back again. As she wiggled and moaned in delight, Katara's nails dug into Zuko's back as her legs entwined with his, her eyes following his every movement. Once he was done, it was her turn as she playfully nibbled on his lip before sucking it. Then taking his tonge into her mouth as she kissed him as he had never been before, with such a passion and vibrant feeling. Then, her lips moved to his collarbone as they worked over the tender flesh, her tongue danced lightly over it sending chills pulsating euphorically through them both.

Unable to take it anymore Zuko poitioned himself over her and with a simple nod of okay from Katara he slow entered her. Slowly at first, he pushed his erection in and out of her wetness working his way into her depths as their hips moved rythmatically, her mouth working the magic on his. As he began pushing deeper inside of her this time more forcefully as he gained speed she began clenching and unclenching her muscles around his throbbing member. As he hit her warm core she gasped in euphoric exstacy her muscular legs tighetining around his waist as she pulled him down harder and further inside of her. Together, their hips moved as one, they fit together perfectly as they rythmatically moved. "I love you," he panted his lips teasing her ear. "Love you, too" she gasped back swallowing a moan of delight. She felt him as they climaxed together. She felt him erupt inside of her, his body ejaculating inside of her as he emptied into her core truly making them one as they reached their peak and orgasmed. Tired, sweaty and broken they rolled off into each other's arms. His hands running through her hair, catching the knots as she messed up his hair.

Deciding that it was time to prepare for the day and General YinShao would e rerning within the hour Katara quickly bathed and dressed. As Zuko drew a bath and dressed Katara changed the bedding with a sigh. What if she were to become pregnant as a resulat of this? What if he left her? What if? She sighed depositing the soiled linnen in the laundry basket and placing new in its place Zuko returned fully dressed and dry. Katara smiled at him thoughtfully as he left to go get Kaiya. Her mind drifted to her family, she truly missed them. But, it would take at least three months to get to the South Pole if they only lingered in Ba Sing Se a day, and traveled at grueling pace. But, Katara had no doubt Zuko would do that if she asked.

She sat down on the couch and smiled lvongly when Zuko came through the door carrying Kaiya piggy-back. She laughed as he launched her softly on the bed and Kaiya came running toward her with Zuko in toe who was grinning his mind obviously on what had transpired just moments ago between himself and Katara. "Hey baby. Did you have a nice breakfast?" Katara asked her daughter lovingly as she scooped her up. Kaiya nodded sitting herself between her parents. It wared her heart to watch Zuko play with his child. It seemed so natrual yet it saddened her to think of the time they had lost out on.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

They had been sailing for two and half months, and today they were set to reach Ba Sing Se. Zuko smiled mentally as he pulled the blankets further over his head, refusing to get up. He hated being on this forsaken ship, it was holding him captive. He had become increasingly lazy as time had went on- spending the better part of his days lounging around and bonding with his daughter as best he could it wasn't an easy task. Not that there was much else to do, but he felt he should be doing something useful. He was still contemplating how he was going to explain to his uncle that Katara's daughter was Firebender. That Iroh had granddaughter(well grand-niece but he knew uncle would consider her granddaughter as he consider Zuko a son) no one knew about. Zuko knew his uncle would want him to do the honerable thing and wed Katara and be the father Zuko never had. Which afterall was his intention, but how would Katara feel on the subject. Everything was still awkward and new between them. Though he had forgiven her, he was still angry that she had never told him of his daughter. That he had missed Kaiya's first steps, her first words, her first everything.

Even if Katara were to say yes to a proposal, he still had to get her father and brother's approval to do it the honerable way. That surely would be no easy feat when they learned of their love child. He was certain Sokka would try to pin the child on why Katara had left and broken off contact. He was also positive, Sokka would make him, Zuko, out as some horrid monster who forced Katara into this. And to tell the truth Zuko was not sure why Katara had not contacted her family, but he would bet it was because she was ashamed of the child she had with him. Which would prove Sokka's inevitable arguement.

Under the blankets, Zuko mved closer to Katara his arms wrapped around her. She had been staying in his bed of late and Kaiya sleeping in the other room. Katara had been staying up late nights pouring her heart out to him, making herself comptletely vulnerable to Zuko. She felt the needed to explain herself. Of course, there were opther perks to spending the night with Zuko, but she tried to limit them. She didn't want him to think she was just that girl he could have whenever. She wanted a real relationship and a future. Possibly a family with him, not just a string of bedroom rompes and memories.

When they were to make land in Ba Sing Se, first order of business was talking to General Iroh before getting him to come which he had agreed to. Next, the Avatar and Toph were in Ba Sing Se and wanted to see Katara. Zuko was against this idea, but he knew how much it meant to Katara so he had agreed to it. He knew it was going to be awkward when Katara showed up with daughter and Aang questioned her. And, Katara being the person she was would tell him the truth- there was bounded to be an uneasy awkwardness between those two as well as he and Zuko. Aang and Toph agreed to join them in the South Pole much to Zuko's dislike. He knew Katara had to pick up clothes for the South Pole as well as items for the ship so she and the gang would probably hit the market while he, Iroh, and Kaiya stayed behind and chatted.

Zuko also knew they had switch ships. There was no way he was taking his largest, slowest ship to the South Pole. It would take forever. He had only taken it to find Katara because Iroh and Azula had insisted on it. Because, no one knew if it really was Katara that was spotted. Zuko could have sailed right into a trap, and they wanted to make sure he had backup. So in Ba Sing Se he would be taking a much smaller crew of maybe five of his most trusted men and then himsel, Kaiya, Katara, Iroh, Avatar, Toph and her children.

Zuko sighed as he rolled over bed. Today was bound to be an interesting day, an emotionl one no doubt. The sudden shift in weight had awoken Katara and she sat up. A hand ran through her her hair before she even thought of facing Zuko. Though he was the father of her daughter he could still make her feel like a child herself. So self-concious. So shy, so giddy, so many things all at once. When she turned to face she could sense his restlessness, his uneasy, his worry as his gaze turned to her. "It will be okay," she said her voice was soothing as she tried to convince him of something she herself did not entirely believe. He grinned and nodded just praying it was not going to be as disaterous as he expected.

"Aren't you excited to see Aang and Toph, again? It will be like old times," Katara said. _Yeah, great! Just like old times, Aang will want to kiil me for what happened between you and I. How I wronged you in the eyes of society. And Toph will enjoy everyone going back to viewing me as the enemy_ he thought cynically. "Yeah, I suppose it will be like old times once we see Sokka. And, I have seen Toph and the Avatar reccently just not often," Zuko replied instead of saying what he was thinking. "Oh I got the impression you didn't get along,"she remarked as she climbed out of bed her hands busy searching for a her best change clothes. "We don't. I saw them about a year ago for the wedding. Other than we haven't corresponded. No one has forgiven me," he replied distantly as he too began searching for his best clothes. Katara wanted to ask him why or for what everyone blamed him, but now didn't seem like the best time to press the issue.

Katara had felt bad for Zuko because Kaiya had quickly turned against him. The novelty of killing him daddy had worn off she called him Zuko as if he were a strange to her. No matter how much Katara scolded her, Kaiya continued this behavior, and Katara saw it killed Zuko. She saw the pain and heartache in his eyes and she knew he blamed himself for not being there. Bit, in actuality it was her, Katara's, fault for never telling him of Kaiya. She could have sent him all the countless scrolls she had written. Some were as simple as: _Zuko I have made mistakes and I miss you. I am currently living here in ba Sing Se with our daughter. She looks like you so much sometimes it hurts. She is just two and when she asks about you I say her fater is brave warrior. He is off running a nation, defending his people from terror. She is sweet. She calls you Daddy. - All of our love Katara & Kaiya. _

Not to mentio Kaiya had begun to question Zuko. Ask him where he was, why he had scar, why he wasn't married to Katara, and other things. Katara would scold her and she would apologize, but the damage was already done_._ She had already hurt him more than the child could imagine. Zuko would never be able to explain why he was not the father he should have been or about his past to a mere child. Katara knew Zuko blamed himself for Kaiya's words but it was her fault for sending Zuko away. Those five years she could have sent a word. She could have told him she loved him.

Katara left to go change but not before checking on Kaiya. She wanted to talk to her daughter about Zuko today, and make sure she was on her best behavior. She walked into the room and found Kaiya was already up waiting for her. "Hey baby," Katara said before hugging her daughter. "Hi," Kaiya sai shifting knowing her mother was going to talk to her, Katara had that look in her eyes. "Can I talk to you?" Katara asked though it was more retorical than anything. Kaiya nodded sitting down next to her mother. "You need to be on your best behavior today. I am going to visit old friends. And some of daddy's relatives. Okay?" Katara started off. Kaiya nodded though barely listening. "You need to be nicer to Zuko, Kaiya. You are hurting his feelings. Call him father, respect him. And today, don't tell anyone he is your father until we say so," Katara ordered. "But if he is my dad and loved me where has he been?" Kaiya shot back her eyes darkening almost in Azula-like fashion.

"Respect him and me. And, he was protecting the Fire Nation. Also, he didn't know you were alive. I never told him about you. It is my fault and that is all I am saying on it until you are older," Katara said er voice was firm. "But did he come because he loves us?" Kaiya asked her mind not grasping this. "Yes very much so," her mother replied wiping away her tears. "Do you love him, mom?" she asked. "With all my heart," Katara whispered the tears flowing from her eyes. "Then I love him too," Kaiya declared. Katara nodded and sat tere trying not to bawl like a child. Zuko was standing by the door listening and his heart skipped a few beats for joy when he heard this. Katara loved him with all of her heart as he did her. And Kaiya didn't hate him she was just confused, as any child would be in this situation. Zuko knew what he must do in Ba Sing Se, he must go with Iroh and find her a new Water Tribe engagment necklace one from him. He already knew what he wanted to have A Fire Nation Emblem with waves encircling it as representitve of the Water Tribe.

Katara drew herself a quick cool bath and stripped down submerging her body in the water. Hoping the chilly water would melt away the nagging, clawing guilt she felt for this mess with Zuko. She knew she deserved to feel every ounce of guilt, but she it still didn't mean she wouldn't mind if it eased some. Today was going tobe hard enough to explain things to her friends with out the added guilt. She already had a lot of other things on her mind as well, such as coming home to the South Pole unwed with a child where she was suppose to be royality was a sin. And when her father and brother learned of the father of her child, they would be angered and ashamed. Also, she had been spending nights with Zuko and she was late by two months and starting to panic now. It seemed she just dug herself deeper and deeper into these holes.

Meanwhile Zuko had already dressed in his finest robes after enjoying a quick bath. His hair he had dried with his firebending was just as messy as ever as e tied it up in the traditional topknot placing his crown piece on top. He wanted to make a good impression on his friends and his uncle whom he had rarely seen. When he returned to his bed a made he found Katara sitting on the couch deep in thought probably about what lies ahead in the day. He drank in her stunning appearance with a mischevious grin. She wore her hair down in traditional Water Tribe style for woman and had her hair "loopies" just like old times. She wore her finest most regal blue silk robes that hugged her curvey shapely figure perfectly. She was gorgeous.

Zuko sat down on the couch beside her his long flowing red and gold silk robes emphazixed his tanned muscular body as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Where is Kaiya, love?" he asked. "She should be out any second," Katara said with a sigh as she got up to retrieve their daughter. Zuko grinned when Katara emerged with Kaiya in tow. His daughter was the most adorable four year old he had ever seen. He hair was worn in traidtional Water Tribe braids that he remembered Katara wearing she was younger, she too had hair "loopies" and wore an elegant, regal, silk blue robe. She was the spitting image of her mother except tinier, slightly lighter skinned, her hair was a mixture of both Zuko and Katara's color, and her eyes that one moment could be the same shade of glacial azure as Katara's and the next be the golden amber of her father's.

"Dad you look so silly with your hair up," Kaiya giggled running to Zuko. He smiled at her calling him dad again ad he looked at Katara and mouthed her a thank you. Katara smiled at him thinking that he did look odd with his hair up, he rarely ever had it up. From what she had heard from papers, he had flat out refused the tradition even during his coronation. "I know sweety, but it is a Fire Nation tradition. It is a thing that all Fire Lords do as well as the Fire Lady and the princes and princessses," Zuko explained recalling how he hated the tradition even as a child of her age. "Does that mean one day I'll have to wear my hair up?" she asked knowing that Zuko had explained to her before she was Fire Nation princess.

Zuko chuckled and looked at Katara. "We will worry about that when you are older. Okay, sweety?" Zuko offfered to his daughter who quickly nodded seeing a way out of this Fire Nation tadition. Though she was a true Fire Bender, she was alll for Water Tribe customs. She was Water Tribe at heart like Katara and it made Zuko smile because that was one of the things Zko loved most about Katara. The fact that Katara was unique she wasn't like Fire Nation girls, Earth Kingdom girls, or even her own Water Tribe girls and she had obviously passed those beliefs on to her daughter. Zuko knew she would make a man happy one day, but he hoped that day would never come.

Zuko felt the ship come to a stop and he heard a knock on the door and opened it. He smiled as General YinShao bowed to him. "Lord Zuko we have arrived at the docks in Ba Sing Se. You are cleared to make land," he announced greeting Zuko. Zuko nodded smiling, shaking the young General's hand. "General YinShao, we are taking a much a smaller shipper to the South Pole asI will have company who if the need arises can aid in defenses. So I request that you head my crew with your five most trusted men, and have them ready the ship in the port. As for the rest of this crew tell them to ready the ship and gather any supplies they may need after all of our belongings are removed. Then instruct them to return to the Fire Nation," Zuko ordered in hush tones. "Of course Lord Zuko, and thank you for the honor," the general mummbled before leaving. "We have arrived," Zuko said turning to Katara and Kaiya. Like it or not it was time to face the music.

The three left the ship, but not before Zuko gave intructions to have their possesions moved to the other ship. Zuko didn't waste time exploring the upper ring of Ba Sing Se, though there was much to see. He and Katara decided to save the exploration for after the confrontation. It was best to get the hardest part over with first. His Uncle's tea shop was in Ba Sing Se's upper ring though Zuko knew Uncle Iroh also had a shop in the middle and lower ring. But, Iroh had told him to meet him at this particlar shop and Zuko knew why. Since after the war Ba Sing Se was no longer as safe as it once was. And, Iroh knew Zuko was bringing Katara, an attractive young lady so he figured the safest place would be the upper ring where the Dai Li had the most control. All though since Toph had taken over the Dai Li crime rate had dropped a lot, and Zuko knew it was because the general publice feared the tiny earthbender and only metal bender. He also had a feeling his uncle was in the upper ring tea shop because the Avatar and Toph would be there.

Upon arriving at the tea shop Katara was amazed. It was massive, beautiful, grand, and screamed Iroh. The thought made her smile. She knew the Jazmine Dragon was his pride and joy. She could not wait to see him again. After taking a moment to gather their thoughts they entered the tea shop that was deserted except for Toph and Aang sitting at the first table. "Sparky!" Toph yelled before running to embrace Zuko who was grinning. "You look riddculous with the topknot," she commented as he pulled her close. "Katara," Aang said warmly as he stood. His frame was tall and lanky though he was a six inches shorter than Zuko he was still tall. He had no muscle and was still bald, his face was still youthful and innocent. "Aang," she said embracing him warmly. She swore she could see the sadness in his grey eyes as he released her and allowed Toph to hug her.

"Sugar Queen! Is that you?" Toph said hugging the Water Bender who was almost an entire foot tall her than her. Katara was a good five foot eleven and she made Toph look like a dwarf at a mere five foot if that. "Yes, Toph," she smiled pulling her friend tightly. "Don't ever disappear again Sugar Queen! You understand?"Toph demanded with her attitude of old. "I'll try not to, Oh great metal bender,"Katara replied beaming. "Damn right! You don't know what I had to deal with while you were gone. Sparky over there was more miserable and gloomy than ever. If you can imagine that. He was more unpleasant than the entie time he was joined up with us. It was horrible,"Toph teased enlightening Katara who smiled accusingly at Zuko who merely shrugged and mouthed "the heart wants what it wants."If he only knew how true those words were. "Who is that?" Aang asked pointing to Kaiya who was trying to hide behind Katara. His voice was raised in almost panicked rude anger as he accused Katara. "Watch your manners Twinkle Toes!" yelled a clearly agitated Toph who was displeased at the treatment of her best friend.

"She is my daughter, Aang. Her name is Kaiya," Katara said awkwardly. Silence ensued before Toph let out a low whistle. "So is that why you disappeared?" she asked bluntly. "Can we not have this conversation in front of my daughter?" Katara asked feeling Toph and Aang stare at her with a burning intensity. They nodded and fetched Iroh while Zuko led his daughter away and told her to go wait upstairs in Iroh's living room while the grown-ups talked. Kaiya nodded and obeyed Zuko though she wanted to see what the big deal was. Toph looked at Katara with a look of understanding in her eyes as she tried to comfort her friend mentally. She knew it must be hard for Katara, but Toph felt she deserved to know the truth.

Toph also had a sad look in her eyes as her heart broke for Katara. Toph knew Katara loved Zuko and was confused between him and Aang and having a daughter certaintly hadn't made things easier. Toph also looked angry at Aang, because she could see the lust in his eyes and the love he still had for Katara, but Toph blamed him and not Katara. Because, she knew Katara's heart belonged elsewhere, Toph had felt it the moment she saw Katara. She knew Katara loved Zuko entirely and regarded Aang as a friend only. However, Aang was still stuck in the past, and Toph was now second rate. She knew Katara would not betray her or act on Aang's advances however Aang she did not trust.

Now that everyone was present the questioning was bound to begin. "Iroh did you know Katara had a daughter?" Aang asked almost infuriated. "Yes," Iroh replied, he wasn't going to lie. "And you didn't tell anyone?" Aang replied now even more angry. "No, she wasked me not tell anyone. I kept my word," he replied simply. "Who is the father?" Toph demanded and all eyes were on Katara even Iroh's. "Zuko," she whispered. There was a collective gasp and a lot of anger brewing. "Did you know Zuko? And hide this from us? And tell us she ran away?" Aang shot back. "No, I did not know until I tracked Katara down," he replied his temper rising as he got right back in the Avatar's face.

"Why did you leave Katara?" Iroh asked the only calm voice amongst the insanity. "Because, I had a lot of things I neede to figure out. And by the time I did, I was pregnant six months with his child. I couldn't go back to him and just pretend it was okay," she cried and Zuko placed a hand on her shoulder as she cried into his chest. "Why didn't you come to me then?" Aang replied softly. "Because I love and loved Zuko. My heart was his. I couldn't go to you and pretend it was okay. And you couldn't pretend that it was alright I had his child," she replied. "I would have because I loved you," Aang replied before realizing what he had said. "He is not lying, believe me I can tell," Toph replied glaring at Aang with anger and hate. "But I don't love her now. I mean I love her as a friend, but nothing more,"Aang replied trying to redeem himself. Toph looked skeptical but nodded saying it was truthful. "Who knows of Kaiya?"Iroh asked out of curiousity. "Just you guys. No one else not even my brother or father," she replied sadly and suddenly everyone understood her pain and trouble. The burden it was on her, how it cut her life apart. "We are here for you Katara," Aang said speaking for everyone and she nodded grateful for her friends as she tried to wipe away the tears.

Zuko and Iroh were in the back brewing tea and he knew it was time he talked to his uncle. "I love her uncle. I want to do the honerable thing and marry. Not just because she is the mother of my child, but because she means everything to me. She is my world, my heart, my soul, my everything," Zuko explained to his uncle. Iroh grinned. "Sounds like you found a soul mate Zuko. My advice is to never let her go," Iroh replied wisely grinning at his nephew who smiled. "When the girls go shopping I will take you to find a traditional Water Tribe engagment necklace, if you'd like?" Iroh offered feeling elated for his young nehew who had been through so much and at last was finding happiness. "Yeah, I'd like that," Zuko agreed.

"Do you know Kaiya is a firebender?" Zuko said. "Really?" Iroh replied a delighted gelam in his eyes. "Yeah. Katara says she has blue fire as well as others. And was wondering if you would do her and I the honor of coming out of reirment to teach Kaiya?" Zuko asked. "Well, I enjoy Pai Sho and the Jazmine Dragon very much Zuko. But, my family means more. I would be delighted to teach her firebending. But why me? Why an old man?" Uncle Iroh asked chuckling. "Because Katara trusts you. Because your General Iroh the Dragon of the West. Because, youy are my uncle, and the greatest firebender," Zuko said flattering his uncle who laughed.

Zuko and Iroh came back bringing tea for everyone. Zuko couldn't help but smile when he saw Katara talking with everyone calmly just like old time. He slid into the seat beside her and draped an arm around her waist as he sipped his tea with his other hand. "So when are you going to the market?" he whispered to Katara. "Whenever Toph and Aang are ready. And can you go get Kaiya?" she added before kissing Zuko on the cheek. He nodded and retrieved Kaiya who he then introduced to "Grandpa Iroh", Aang, and Toph. Kaiya sat on Zuko's lap as everyone had their tea and reminissed and tried to figure out who Kaiya looked the most like. "Ready to go Sugar Queen?"Toph asked standing up with Aang. Katara agreed and took Kaiya by the hand left with her friends.

Once it was just Zuko and his uncl, Iroh laughed and spoke freely. "The young Avatar has dug himself into a hole," Iroh chuckled with observational wisdom as he sipped more tea. "What do you mean?" Zuko asked figuring his uncle was eluding to the fact that the Avatar's children were nowhere to be found. "He still hs feelings for Katara. Toph can sense his lies and I sensed her anger and displeasure toward Aang. The young avatar made no effort to hide his feelings from the his human lie-detecting life," Iroh grinned. Zuko nodded his mind seething with hate toward Aang. So, he still loved Katara and was going to lie about it? Was he going to try and steal her away, or put the moves on her? "Where are Toph's children?"he asked trying to break the silence. "With a sitter. They came here to see you and Katara and prepare for leaving. I am assuming Aang pushed the issue to see Katara because Toph was mmbling unhappily before about it,"Iroh laughed before bringing the dishes to the sink.

"Ready to go explore Ba Sing Se?"Iroh asked his nephew when he reappeared dressed in royal, regal Fire Nation robes. Zuko nodded as he stood drawing himself to full height as he towered over his uncle. Zuko was had grown into a true man in the past years. He was muscular, tanned, powerful, broad shouldered, and stood at a towering six foot three and a half inches. He followed his uncle out into the crowded, narrow city streets where he got curious glances from onlookers wo pointed at his scarred face and whispered quietly.

Though, Zuko was use to people poiting at him and whispering ever since he had became the Fire Lord it still urked him. He knew he looked like a freak, a monster with his war battered face, but it did not give strangers the right to glare at him. "Where are we going?" he demanded after half an hour of walking around in what seemed like a giant circle. "Patience is a virtue," Iroh replied leading Zuko down an alley and into a new set of stores Zuko had never seen in his various trips to Ba Sing Se. "Here we are," Iroh announced pointing to the jewler's sign. The market stall was large and gran- it looked promising. "I will be across the way purchasing tea for the journey. Meet me over there and then we will get clothes for the South Pole," Uncle Iroh remarked gesturing to a large tent that had a sign that read: "Exotic Teas". Zuko nodded in agreement and entered the jewlers market place.

Once inside the jewlery store the Fire Lord felt curious eyes upon him as he approached the counter. "Hello," Zuko said uneasily to the man working the counter. "Ah Fire Lord Zuko, how may I be of service," the man offered taking in Zuko's appearance. "I need a traditional Water Tribe engagment necklace. Engrave on ivory it needs be a Fire Nation Emblem with waves over it. Also the Sun and the Moon in color on a black silk neckpiece," he replied. The man behind the counter nodded. "A crafted hard piece, but for you I can have it done before dinner," he offered. Zuko agreed as they talked about price and he offered him a bonus. He knew Katara would love the necklace and it would mean everything to have it in his possesion for dinner. Zuko was hoping he could take her to a romantic dinner and propose to her. He walked over to the tea tent and smiled as he saw his uncle purchasing enough tea to last an army a decade. Zuko shook his head and followed Iroh to the clothing department.

Zuko stood there idly as Iroh picked our fur lined parkas for the venture to the South Pole. Honestly, he could not care less- he was a firebender and could keep himself warm. He did not need a riddiculous fur lined coat to do so, but he knew it was all about look and tradition something Zuko knew Katara's family was proud of . It would be disrespectful not to honor those traditions as a visitor so he picked out a decent looking one in a neutral black. He purchased one for him as well as Iroh along with warmer robes. After this they returned to the tea shop to place their purchases upstairs. Upon coming down they saw Katara, Toph, Aang, and Kaiya had reutrned with arm fulls of parcels.

Author's Note: Please Review and tell me where you think this should head.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Zuko stood with Katara alone in the living room of his uncle's apartment while the other's were downstairs probably having tea. He began to set down the packages, new purchases next to his as he collapsed into a chair pulling Katara beside him with a quick, sly grin. She allowed herself to be taken as he wrapped is arms taughtly around her waist his head resting on her shoulder. "How did your trip go?" he asked his breath tickling her tender flesh as she shivered his voice was deep, husky. "Well. Aang asked me to dinner," she added and she could almost feel the hate in him as blood boiled and his body tensed. "You Toph and Aang?" he asked hoping that is what it was. "No, Toph has to watch the children, and I figured you would want to stay home being as though you and Aang don't get along. So you can spend time with Iroh and Kaiya or Toph," she offered not seeing the fault in this idea.

But he did. She wanted to go out alone to dinner with a man Zuko hated, a man who was still madly in love with her- was she out of her mind? "I was hoping we could have a romantic dinner. After all Ba Sing Se is the city of love. No place better. Candlight dinner, walking lamplight streets and sitting by the pond in the willage square," he mummbled suggestively as he recalled all of the romance of the city, at least that is why Azula said it was such a good city. "How abou tomorrow?" she offered. And in defeat he nodded as he bit his tongue to save an arguement. He wanted to tell her that Aang had motives that were not pure. He wanted to ask her on the spot to marry him. Instead, he just watched her walk away for her dinner date.

Toph was the first to come upstairs to find Zuko alone in the dark on the couch looking glum and miserable like his old self. Toph told him to light some candles as she placed her sleeping children in another one of Iroh's spare bedrooms that she, Aang, and her children would be staying in. "What's wrong Sparky?" Toph said punching him lightly hoping he would crack a smile. "Nothing," it was a lie and she knew it, even if she did not have her talent it was etched on his face. "It's the fact that they are out on a date, isn't it?" she remarked more to herself than to him because she knew this was indeed the problem. "It is not a date, it is just dinner," he hissed offended.

"Relax Sparky. I was just saying Twinkle Toes loves Suqar Queen. I never said she loved him. She may not think she does, but she is only fooling you and herself," Toph insisted. "She said she did not love him. She would not do that to me," Zuko insisted though there was an air of doubt in his voice. "I don't think she would do it on purpose. I do not even think she is aware of her feelings for Aang, yet. However, I could be wrong," Toph offered though the last part she highly doubted. "Do you think she would go to him?" Zuko asked as he began doubting his idea of proposing to Katara. "You mean go back to him? Yes, I think it is possible. Aang would pounce on the oppurtunity. He doesn't think I know, but I do. I see the way he looks at her. The way he longs for her. How is heart beats for her. How is heart rate goes erratic when she is near. He never was like that with me," Toph informed Zuko her voice was bitter, infuriated almost jealous.

"What do you mean, back to Aang?" he asked. "She dated Aang before you. From what he said it was serious," Toph shrugged. Zuko felt betrayed, Katara had dated Aang and never told him. Katara had told him he was her first, but he did not know what to believe now. Maybe she had slept with the Avatar, it would be very possible, very,very possible. "How do you deal with him, Toph? Someone who doesn't love you," Zuko inquired feeling sorry for his friend. "I don't. It is better than being alone I guess," she sighed obviously unhappy. He nodded understanding how she felt now, he was not sure if Katara loved now that Aang was in the picture. But it was better than being alone and miserable again.

"i guess, I don't know it just isn't all it is cracked up to be," Toph said after thinking. "What isn't?" he replied skeptical. "Love. It is never that gooey mushy crud they talk about. Instead is messy sloppy and implodes upon itself. I mean Aang should be thrilled I've given him all he has wanted, a wife, and two little air-benders, yet he wants more," Toph explained. He placed a comforting hand on her choulder, wanting to say it would be okay but it did not sound as though it would be fine for her. "I understand where you are coming from. But, to a point I understand that being a parent is not all what you expect. I always thought having a child would make my life, but no. Don't get me wrong I love Kaiya, but it is not the same. I missed her birth, her first breath, her first steps, and words. Her first everything. I feel like an outsider looking in," he sighed.

"But your situation is different, until a few months ago a you didn't even know she existed, Sparky. For Spirit's sake Aang was there when I was pregnant and gave birth. He should feel," she argued making him see her point. "But, I want to be there for the rest of Kaiya's first, no matter what happens between Katara and I. I can't take her for granted like your parents did or Aang is,": he whispered. "Promise me you won't take her for granted," she demanded. It was always a touchy subject for toph, the one of parents. Even after the war she never returned, she was not welcomed. Her parents had taken her for granted and for all Toph knew they thought her to be dead or they were dead. "I promise. You have my word. I know what it is like to grow up knwoing a parent for only a short time and having them disappear and then the other parent being dreadful," Zuko stated. "Good Sparky," she replied a real smile cracking the surface of her face for the first time since Zuko had returned.

"Toph I forgot just how insightful and fun you really can be," Zuko commented jokingly. "Don't you mean evily charming and sadistic?" she corrected laughing at him. He nodded calling her the Great Mud Queen as per request. "Don't forget it or I may just let it slip to Katara and the entire Fire Nation how small little Sparky is," she laughed minically of course in jest rembering that horrifying day for him in what seemed like eons ago. "It is not small and you wouldn't dare," he growled. "I would so do it. And how would you know if it is or is not small?" she asked setting up a trap for him to walk into. "Because gys know these things. Besides what do you have to compare it to?" he added the last part to deliver a closing blow but she would not bite. "I have had plentay of exprience. BELIEVE me, Sparky. And you would know because you frequently whip it out and compare? Oh, because you have had exprience. I get it now," she added the last part trying not to laugh her trap had worked. "What? I do not go that way. I love women. I love Katara," he argued. "Sure," she winked giggling. "Maybe the Fire Nation is always so angry because they realized just how small they are," Toph added siggestively. Zuko shook his head grinning realizing she was just trying to piss him off for her own amusment now.

"Come on you walked into that Sparky," Toph whinned when he began to ignore her comments no matter how crude they got. "You truly are evil and sick Miss Bei Fong," he replied laughing. "Thank you," she bowed taking his applause. "Want to go grab dinner? I have to stop by a jewlery shop Uncle showed me to, to pick up an engagment necklace for Katara. I guess the idea of engagement is stupid now, but what the hell... Maybe another day. But, we can have fun if they are," he offered knowing a dinner with Toph who was head of the Dai Li and before that hung out with Fire Nation soldiers would mostly consist of drinking and joking. "Sure. I know where he took you. It is a place only the rich and well connected can get into in Ba Sing Se. It is like th Elite Market. And, don't give up on the idea of marrying Katara. She loves you. She does. My theory could be wrong," she replied.

Before Zuko went downstairs to talk to his uncle he went to freshen up. He ran water across his face bringing the reality of everything tumbling down on him. It seemed wrong to take Toph to dinner, yet what Katara and Aang were doing was worse. They had a history- he and Toph were just friends. Zuko shook his head in anger. He undid his topknot deciding formality sucked. This day was going bad enough, the least he could do was wear his hair how he wanted. He brushed out his shaggy hair and left the washroom. He went downstairs to tell Iroh he and Toph were leaving and he found that his uncle and Kaiya were playing with toys on the floor and discussing the philosphy of Firebending and its techniques. "Uncle I was thinking about going out for dinner, and so was Toph. Would you mind staying with Kaiya?" he asked as his daughter hugged him and he her. "Not at all. Are Toph's children sleeping? If so, we shall go upstairs and watch them," Iroh replied eyeing his nephew with some suspicion wondering why he was going out dinner with a married woman. But he did not question because a married man who was madly in love with his nephew's girlfriend had just hours ago left with her for dinner. He nodded as Toph came down and they left.

As Toph led him through the dimly lit city streets stopping to allow drinking the beauty and romance of the city at night they conversed. Zuko's first thought wwas that Azula had been right, at night Ba Sing Se seemed to transform into a lover's paradise, a city of romance. "Where do you want to eat dinner?" he asked noticing almost every resertraunt was rather on the romantic side and not what either of them had in mind. "I don't know. I figured we could to a bar,"she suggested with anger and bitterness in her voice that he knew was for Aang.

"No, Toph. He would kill me if he knew I took you to bar. Took you to get drunk,"Zuko said putting his foot down. Ï am my own person. I can make my own choices and do my own thing," she shot back in a very matter of fact tone eand put on a face that told him she was not giving this arguement up. "I will not take you to a bar. However, how about we go to eat, and you and I can drink some Fire Whiskey like old times?"he offered. "Sure, Sparky. Only if when I come visit you in Sparkyland over there you drink with me like old times. Me you and YinShao," she replied an evil grin cracking across her face. "You got it," he replied just to get things going, knowing if he did not she would be angry.

Toph knew Zuko couldn't care less if Aang found out they went drinking. The real he wouldn't take her is because he geniunely cared about her and she knew it. She knew he felt for her and did not want her to drink herself stupid like she use. To drink herself into a depression, or to drink until the bad memories came back. And, she admired him for that. Because, unlike Aang he cared for unconditionally and without expecting anything. He did not have a reson or want reward or credit. Whereas Aang did it, to feel loved, to get children and a wife. But, Zuko did it even when Toph treated him horrible because he was a nice guy and a good friend. Because, he too knew what it was like to drink for those reasons and did not wish it on anyone. Also, she knew Zuko was looking out for her now that she was a mother. He did not want her to make mistakes he had made, or his parents had made.

When they had arrived at the jewlery stall, Tophwaited in the shadows amiring the beautiful pieces as Zuko approached the clerk. "Ah, Fire Lord Zuko your piece is ready," the clerk said presenting him with a regal a box as Zuko handed over a bag of gold coins a faint smile on his lips as he thought of Katara. "It was a very interesting piece. Typical of the Water Tribes?" the clerk suggested as if almost prying to see who this mystery girl the Fire Lord was proposing to was. As far as the world knew Fire Lord Zuko was available. "A Northern Water Tribe tradition, but it has spread to the Southern tribe as well. It is rater a particular interest of study of mine," he added a matter of factly hoping to keep Katara's idenity under wraps.

"She is a lucky woman. But may inquire as to why water and fire?" the clerk proposed. "Well, they are opposites. Yin and Yang. Without one you can not succesfully maintain the other. And where fire and water meet land forms. From land we get life and life force. What better way to represent a joining of two souls, two lovers than life? Afterall is that not the overall goal of love and marriage?" Zuko replied after some thought in almost Iroh like manner. "Very symbolic, Fire Lord Zuko. Your Uncle, the Great General Iroh freguents here and often tells me of your inellect and taste. But he never mentioned how insightful and philoshic like, himself, you are," the clerk said bowing. Zuko thanked the man and left with Toph, placing the package deep within his robes as she lead him into a remote diner.

The diner was fancy, but not romantic as most places in Ba Sing Se were at night. Instead, it was less of a diner and more of a hangout. It had bars and delictable food imported from all corners of the world. They were seated at a booth near the bar and Zuko ordered the largest Fire Whiskey they had as did Toph. "Not very lady like Toph," he mused with a sly grin as he chuckled. "Never said I was Sparky. I can hold my own with the best," she grinned stubbornly at his towering figure that dwarfed her. He chuckled as he recalled that she could indeed hold her own with the best. She could out drink most of the men in the Fire Nation army and navy, but she never had out done him. He never allowed her drink that much, because he respected her. He drank to kill his pain and misery. She because, she wanted to kill the memories of her past like him and perhaps those of her future.

It was late that night when Toph and Zuko stumbled in both more than "a little" drunk. Iroh opened the door to the sight of them and frowned, his nephew was suppose to be representing the Fire Nation and there he was out drinking with a married woman. "Do you have any idea the time?" Iroh scolded Zuko. "No,"he shrugged collapsing into the nearest chair as he searched for a bottle of Fire Whiskey to continue drinking on his own. Ït is late well past midnight.. Toph, I will brew you a tea to sober you up,"Iroh added kindly turning to Toph. He never blamed the devious Earthbender, to him she would always be the innocent blind girl.

"Where are Katara and Aang?"Zuko asked srugging off the scolding by is uncle. "They are not back yet," Iroh whispered. "What the hell? It is midnight and they aren't back yet. And you scold me? It isn't like I tried to get in Toph's pants. Aang is probably in Katara's pants," he yelled his voice was thunderous and woke Kaiya without a doubt as he downed the aged bottle of whiskey and procured more. "True, but they are not rulers of a nation," Iroh added. "Bullocks, he is the fucking Avatar. He represents the world. And she represents both Water Tibes," he argued proving his point once Toph nodded in agreement. Iroh shrugged leaving Toph and his nephew with tea before disappearing to get Kaiya back to bed and he himself retire for the night.

Zuko was left alone with his thoughts and more Fire Whiskey as well as other alcohol. At first, he did not realize Toph was still sitting with him until she spoke. "Do you want to talk about it?" she offered. His breath nearly stopped as wiped the tear from his eye. He did not want to talk nor think about it. He just wanted to run away, to vanish. "No, sorry. I just want to forget it. Sit here and drink," he replied his voice hoarse and on the verge of cracking. "Well, you are out of luck, Sparky. Because, I want to talk about it," she declared like her old self. Änd, I am not going to let you drink yourself away. Your life and memories away. Your feelings away because it does not work. Remember? You always told me,"she said accusingly. He shrugged stubbornly irgnoring her, as he looked past her. His mind in a distant relm far from where he physically was. "Do you ever wonder if you it was something you did?" Toph asked. "No, I know it is. I was not there. I couldn't love her the way she needed to be. Because, she was nowhere to be found. How about you?" he shot back his golden eyes narrowing studying her.

"Yes. Yes I do. But, I do not know of where I went wrong. I did everything I could think of. I never loved anyone but him except him, and the obvious," the last part she whispered. The obvious she loved was not her children like Zuko would assume, but infact it was Zuko that she loved. Though, no on would ever know, she would never divulge it to a soul other than herself and no one could sense it did not mean she didn't secretly harbour those feelings. "Sometimes, there is no rational reason. Things just happen," he murmmed his voice was dark, dreary and downcast as he spoke. "But everything has to happen for a reason," she argued rationally and logically. "No it doesn't. It is was we would like to believe, but it is far from the truth. Betrayl sometimes just happens for the hell of it. I use to thing there had be a reason. It had be a punishment for something. Some cosmic karma, but it isn't. I was young naive," his words were strong and stinging yet rang of a sad realization of an eerie truth that always seemed to cloak Zuko. It was that sardonic and existential change in him that made Toph worry.

"You can't think like that. You just have to believe," she offered to him as she stole a drink from his flask. "I don't have to do anything. And what is the point in believing? All I have is misplaced love and memories," he whispered as Toph stole his liqour and poured down the drain. She began drinking Iroh's homemade brew as she forced Zuko to as well. "Because it is those memories and love, whether the memories be real or not that can get you through the darkest times. Trust me," she told him her pale green eyes narrowing caringly as she placed a hand on his shoulder and he nodded somberly. She knew it was hard for him, his love ran out on him left him. Then when he finally tracked her down she divulged a secret that she didn't deem important enough to tell him- the fact that he was the father of her daughter. After all that they made up only for her to stay out all night with an ex-boyfriend who was still madly in-love with her.

It was lae by the time Zuko had sobered enough to get a real grasp on how serious things were. It was well past two in the morning and still Aang and Katara were not back. He was fuming, furious, tired, buzzed, and still woozy from the copious amounts of fire whiskey he had consumed. His eyes glanced over toward Toph who was now sober and starting to drift away to sleep. Zuko nudged her lightly. "What Sparky?" she screamed angrirly rubbing her tired eyes. "Got to bed. Get some sleep. Tend to your children. I will wait up. In the morning we can talk," he commanded his voice wasn't demanding or harsh but kind and caring. She could tell he cared. She nodded and got up disappearing behind a closed leaving a trail of bad aura and anger toward Aang and Katara in her path.

Alone with nothing but thoughts, love and memories. The scene had become all too familiar to him. All to cliche and sinister as he sighed sprawling across the couch. Zuko extinguished the little light he had in the sitting room, burrying himself deep within the couch as he covered himself with a blanket. He heard his daughter's soft footsteps approaching him as she shook him lightly. "Dad?"her voice was tired. "Yes, Kaiya," he whispered sitting up and placing her on the couch beside him as he laid back down. "Where is mom?"she asked her voice was sweet and innocent as her eyes scanned for Katara. "She is not here. Baby, just try to sleep. You can lay with me if you want," Zuko offered his voice was strained as he tried to contain the sadness and obvious hurt in it. He did not know how to explain to his daughter that her mother was out late at night with another man. She nodded sensing her father's uneasy and laid on his chest cuddling against him.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Zuko awoke to a sound of fumbling and clamoring about. Before he even opened his eyes, he knew a few things. It was dreadfully early perhaps four in the morning and normally he would begin to arise but not today. He was without a doubt hungover, and still buzzed, Being a child of Agni he could procure a hasty remedy for the hangover, and also being a son of Agni he knew the sun was not up even in his state.

Then all at once the night's events seem to come crashing down in his already befuddled mind. It explained a lot though. It told him why there was a strange body on him, why he was hungover and felt so angry. He shivered slightly pulling his blanket further over his bare chest and exposed legs. He didn't quite remember how he had got into his boxers to sleep but it was nightly ritualy for him. He quckly opened his eye to make sure his robe and the jewlery box were nowhere insight. They were not. He now remembered he had placed them in with his luggage when he had gotten up to use the bathroom.

That was why he was in his boxers freezing. He wanted to raise his body temperture, but it may give away to Katara and Aang that he was awake. Zuko closed his eyes, tightly part of him did not want to know what was being exchanged between the two persons. He allowed them to remain shut as the world around him came to life. The anger inside him came to life and he gently tried to soothe it. He heard hushed voices as Katara bade Aang good night.

The greater part of him wanted to jump up and scream at Katara. He wanted to yell and argue as well as make a scene. He wanted to chase after Aang and corner him pull a blade on him. Challenge him to an Agni Kai or anything, he just wanted to get even and inflict pain on Aang. Not the emotional pain he had endured that would never disapate, but true physical pain because Zuko would never wish any form of it on anyone.

It took Zuko several moments to realize that once Aang had left and was safely behind his closed bedroom door that Katara had lingered in the sitting room. He felt Katara's presence move toward him on the couch as she picked up Kaiya. "Hey mom, where were you?"she whispered sleepily. "Out,"Katara whispered her voice hollow as she kissed her daughter's head lightly.

Katara knew her daughter's curiousty was much like her father's and questions would ensue later. She was still unsure how she would field them. How could she explain it to her four year old daughter, all she truly had in the world? Let alone explain it to Zuko. She loved him. She really did, but there were circumstances. Mistakes and fears. She was not a perfect person and he had to realize that. But would he forgive her? No, she could not focus on that right now, because if he did not she would not be able to cope. And personally, if she were him she would not give herself another chance. Not again, after all the pain.

"What is wrong with Zuko- I mean dad?"Kaiya asked innocently her voice was loud. Zuko's body tensed up as her remained still, the tears nearly froze in his eyes and on his cheeks. The sadness was not only from Katara's betrayl but from hearing his daughter's cold voice. How she called him Zuko and not father. How he had fucked up as a parent. It killed him inside, with guilt and pain.

If he could he would end his life, plunge a rapier right into his heart. Because, truthfuly that was what it felt like they were doing. "What do you mean?" Katara inquired her voice was concerned as her gaze turned to Zuko and she began walking away. "He was yelling and then when he was sleeping he was crying,"Kaiya replied. Katara told her daughter not to worry as she laid her to sleep in her bedroom. But the truth was she was worried, and Kaiya should be too.

A few moments later, Katara re-emerged and sat softly on the couch moving Zuko's feet out of her way. Yet, he remaind still ignoring her presence. She sighed loudly, knowing he was awake. "I know you are awake,"she whispered softly a hand resting on his leg. "Just go away, Katara. I don't want to talk. I am not in the mood to argue with you," he replied recoiling from her touch his voice was bitter and cynical.

"Why does it have to be an arguement?"she proposed. "Why? Because it is nearly four in the morning and you are just getting in from a date with Aang. Someone who loves you more than life. Someone you have a past with. When I thought we had something. When I invited you to dinner it was with every intention of proposing,"he shot back on the verge of tears as he rolled over dismissing her. He left her to her own thoughts, and himself to brood.

Katara sighed lying down on the bed wishing Zuko would have just listened to what she had to had to say. He was right, she was in the wrong. She had no right for the thing she did, and she was not going to dispute those facts. Her efforts would have been futile at best. But, she was going to tell Zuko nothing happened the way he thought it did. Katara also wanted to tell him more like needed to tell him that she was late, and appeared as though he was going to get his shot at being a father.

It was only a matter of maybe an hour later that Zuko was up for the day. He heard what he presumed was Toph's bedroom door swing open after a series of arguements and it quickly slam shut again. Yup, it was Toph. She was the only one who would slam doors and scream at this hour he decided as he covered himself with the blanket and sat up on the couch making room for her. "Lovely morning Sparky, isn't it?" Toph grumbled sarcastically. "Uhh sure," he yawned wondering why she was on rampage and what she wanted with him- secretly hoping he was not her next victim.

"So the stupid big eared freak stolls in an hour ago like it is no big deal. The stupid air bending rat eared tatooed monk freak. I thought monks were against tatoos? Hello, hypocrite much? Anyway, it was well past five in the morning. No big deal the big wiggly eared freak said. Is he out of his ever loving mind?" Toph began ranting her voice amplifying with every word. Zuko chuckled at the childish insults she called Aang. It seemed always no matter how bad a situation was Toph could always make him crack a smile and laugh.

"So that was what all the yelling was about?" he mused dumbly. Secretly, Zuko loved to give Toph these dumb replies when she was in a bad mood because her responses were priceless. "No. Not at all. You just caught me at a bad time. You know my annual sacrifce of innocent villagers? Then after the sacrifice I eat their entrails. Oh how silly, I forgot to invite you," she replied grinning, now smirking triumphantly at her sadistic sarcasm. "no, honestly he then proceeded to explain the night in detail to me. I was in no mood for his stories excuses. So an arguement ensued. Honestly, did he think that conversation was going to go over well," she smiled sadly and he nodded feeling sorry for her.

"Katara tried to talk to me, but I would not let her," Zuko said realizing just how childish his actions were. "Why? Don't you want to know the truth," Toph stated bluntly examining him quizically. He sighed not knowing how to answer this question. "Yes and no. I mean I want to. But, if she says she did not do anything, I don't know if I will believe her. She lied to me about her past, and was out all night. And if something did happen, I don't think I could handle. I would want to know, but I don't think I would stick around for an explanation," he surmized. "I know what you mean. Damned if you do and if you don't. If you want me to tell you what Aang said I will, but I think you should hear it from Katara," Toph told him. He nodded still not wanting to accept that last night had appened.

Zuko had excused himself and left to the washroom. Here he drew himself a boiling bath and submerged his body in the water. Wishing secretly he could escape this life. He knew that in the end everything changes, but he had not expected such treachery from Katara. He began to think about all he knew of love and marriage. Because everything the young Fire Lords relatives and teachers had told him is that love would come easy if it was true.

But, he knew what he felt for Katara was true and pure and easy was far from what you would call it. After some careful consideration Zuko realizaed perhaps it was all facade. He knew his mother had truly loved his father and what they had messed up to the extreme. It was hard, rough, fucked up and unfair. Ozai had used Lady Ursa for her body. He had cheated on her with concubines and abused her in any way shape or form imaginable. But that was what Zuko knew as love. He knew he would have to hear out Katara and forgive her, because if he loved her they could over come anything.

The more Zuko thought about it, the more he wanted that storybook love. The kind of love everyone boasted about. The type he had read in mythological scrolls. The type his uncle had told him once when he came of age. He knew it was the type of love his Uncle Iroh had shared with his wife who had died giving birth to Lu ten. It was an unconditional love, a love that in his eyes there was no other. It was times like this when Zuko wished his mother was around, or he had a working, functional relationship with Azula. A woman's insight would be key. For the as much as he tried to ignore the details of Azula's love life, Zuko did know that she was lucky enough to find that true, pure, storybook love.

Determined to find out the truth from Katara, Zuko got out of the tub. He quickly dried himself off and slipped himself into a pair of pants and a robe, the only thing he had clean. Not bothering to tie his robe, he walked into the sitting room to find Toph sitting. "Not looking bad Sparky," she teased in jest as he walked past his bare muscular, bronzed chest exposed. Zuko smiled and swore he caught a flirtatious tone in the Earthbender's voice, but when he turned to face her, her face was blank and expressionless once more. He had the slightest inclination that she had become smitten with him in their years of awkward suclded friendship.

Zuko walked into the bedroom he was supposed to be sharing with Katara ready to start an arguement with her. Instead he found her sprawled across the bed sleeping angelically. She looked sweet as she laid their with her arms around their daughter. He smiled before he left, and knew no matter what confession she was going to make he would always want to remember her in that moment. The innocence and purity of her youthfulness.

Once in the living room he resumed his trance like state on the couch as he tried not to thinka bout what might have occured between Katara and the stupid big eared freak. Zuko knew he was being childish in his thoughts, but again he did not care. "Will you stay still, Sparky. Fucking spirits, the vibrations you are sending are annoying," Toph shot toward him angrirly only half jokingly. "Sorry. I am just trying not to think," he mumbled. "I figured that would be an easy task for you," she replied dangerously grinning at him. He chuckled softly eyeing the daring Earthbender. "You know full what I meant," he whispered collapsing back on to the couch.

Sadly, she did know exactly what he meant. Toph knew of his internal struggle as he wrestled with the thought of betrayl by Katara. "Do you want to know the truth?" she offered hoping he would just sit still. "No, I need to here the truth from her. No matter what," his voice was uncertain as self doubt began to sink in. She nodded politely and left telling him she was going for a walk. It was only moments later that Katara emerged and he knew it was now or never to get the truth from her.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Zuko sat in silence as Katara approached him, her body collapsing on the couch beside him. He exhaled deeply as his golden amber eyes studied her glacial azure ones closely. " I am sorry for no letting you explain things. But, I was angry. I had every right to be and I wasn't thinking," he whispered his eyes fixated on the ground as he spoke. His words were truthful, but to say he was truly sorry was a bit of stetch and Katara knew that. But took his words for what they were worth, the honest effort. "You were right, you shouldn't be apologizing. You should be furious with me. I ruined your plans of proposing. Do you want to know what occurred?" she asked her voice was soft and bracing as her eyes avoided his. "Do I honestly want to?' he poised. "Probably not. But it would be better if you heard the truth from me. And did not find out from elsewhere," was her only shameful reply. is eyes raised to hers narrowing in glare of doubtful, anger as he nodded.

"I honestly don't know why I did it. I know Aang still loves me and I know that you were trying to warn me for my own good. But, I just didn't want to listen. I guess part of me was scared. I mean for five years I don't see you, and then you are in my life all of the sudden. Like nothing was ever wrong. Things between us got heated quickly, right back to the way were when I left. It was physical not that I minded but I cold not speak. Did you, do you love me? Or am I just a cheap lay? Then when I found out I was late again, it was the same situation again. The same uncertainty. The fight or flight instinct took over. So instead of running away, I ran to him. I love you, but I still feel for him. Maybe nothing had changed but time," Katara replied her sadden eyes meeting his blazing golden amber ones in a pensive, intense glare.

"Don't even say I was missing for five years. You were the one who ran out on me. Literally ran out. I never left you, ever. I knew you still cared about him when you slept with me. You think I didn't realize you thinking about him and still do every time we make love? But never then did I ask you to choose, you just up and left without a word. So don't even say I left you for five years. Or say you did not hear from me, because I hunted you down. You made no effort to find me. You knew where I resided. Hell, if I hadn't looked for you, we would not be talking. I would not know I have a daughter. Yet I forgave you welcome you both with arms. Why? because my love out weighted the hurt, the suffering, the pain, and grief. And I knew as long as I loved you and her I could forgive anything as long as you felt the same," Zuko yelled his temper flaring obviously annoyed. Her eyes began to fill with tears at his harsh but true words.

"If I even had brains I would have gave up without hearing from you after six months or a year maximum. It was obvious you wanted nothing to do with me. But still I searched in vein because I loved and somehow still do love you. So don't even begin to deny my love for you, because the Avatar did not search the ends of the earth for five years for you, did he? No, he gave up after a year. Then he dated and eventually married. And don't think I could not have gotten on. I could have married anyone while you were gone, but I waited because I love you. I thought you did as well. As for our relationship ending up in the bedroom quickly, I did not want that. I told you that we needed to work things out, but you insisted it was what you wanted. I even asked you multiple times if you were certain. It wasn't like I was the one who came to your room wearing lingerie and seduced you. As for you being late, how could I talk to you and comfort you if you did not tell me? How could I ease your worries and troubles if I knew not? How if you could not trust me? That night I wanted to propose, but now how can I? Can I trust you? Even if you tell me the truth, can I believe it?" Zuko wrapped up his argument passionately, his eyes were tearful with sadness, anger and betrayal.

Katara wanted to argue back, but she could not. Honestly, he was right. How could he trust her? He had given her chance after chance and she and blown them. Was this the end of them? "Just tell me this, did you sleep with him?" Zuko inquired his tone was distant, and frustrated yet demanding as he braced himself for the worst and the truth. "No, I did not last night," she replied her eyes meeting his pleading for him to believe her that she was being truthful. "What about, then in the past?" he responded his voice hollow and his eyes narrowing as he already knew the answer to this question.

"Does it really matter?" she shot back almost offended. "Yes it does. Because, you told me I was your first, and when I said I knew you though of him when we made love you made no effort to deny it or explain," he replied his heart aching as his eyes tried to avoid hers. He knew his words had hurt her, but did she know how she was hurting him? "Yes, I did. And just because I did not deny your accusations does not making them true, what you said was a lot to absorb. I was in no position to argue,"Katara replied her eyes scanning his golden amber ones for forgiveness. "When and why did you not just be honest?" Zuko replied his tone softening some.

"Before you joined our group. Before the invasion, I felt for him, but I did not at the same time. Then I knew I always loved you from that moment in Ba Sing Se. It became more out of convenience than love until I could see you talk to you. I did not tell you because I was ashamed and disgraced,"she replied her tone serious, her eyes unwavering. "You shouldn't have lied. I would of understood temptation and loneliness. And you should have remembered my promise to be with you at all costs,"he whispered his heart was heavy and his mind cloudy. Zuko always knew what head makes cloudy the heart makes very clear(-Don Henley- New York Minute) but he still did not know what to do.

"How far did things go last night?" he demanded knowing everything could change with her answer. She looked to him her mouth remaining closed but her eyes telling the story that clouded his mind further. It broke him into pieces, drove him further. How he wished he really had plunged a rapier into his heart than sat through this. Her eyes told him, that it was more than kissing much more. More than making out, close to becoming one with the Avatar. She had almost slept with him, he would demand the specifics from her, but he if he needed to know he knew Toph knew. But he was not sure he wanted know the extent of her betrayl or even view her in that light if she had.

"Is this the end of us?" Katara asked her eyes sadden as they began to tear up. "I don't know," he whispered, his voice was weak, broken, and powerless nothing like the prestigious Fire Lord he was and the amazing orator everyone knew him as. "Don't let it be," she pleaded. "Then does it mean you love me and choose only me?" he shot back his words were not sinister but demanding, he was tired of lies. He needed the truth. "I do not know," she replied, obviously not the words he wanted to hear. "Then I don't know, but things are not favorable," he remarked his tone dark, his eyes clouded with anger and hurt. Zuko got up wordlessly and left the apartment discarding his silk bathrobe in the tea shop below. He was wearing just his Firebending shoes and pants, his scared torso was exposed in the sunlight when he sat outside on the harden earth beside Toph.

Before Zuko could even say a word Toph could feel his angry vibrations and his annoyed aura as he plopped on the hardened earth. "Take it you spoke to Sugar Queen?"she mused glancing at his exposed phyisque. "Yes," he hissed his tone was menacing as if daring her to piss him of further because he was inches away from snapping. "How can you just sit there calmly?" Zuko inquired once he regained his self control and noted Toph was sitting there almost smiling as though nothing was wrong. "I am use to it. Eventually, you become you immune to things," she whispered her voice sounded as though it were cracking at her eyes began to tear. It was the first time he had ever seen her show any emotion other than anger or happiness since he had known her.

"You deserve better than him, Toph. You need someone who will treat you like a queen. The way you deserve to be,"Zuko noted as he tried to comfort her his arms wrapping around her small body. "Funny,"she choked her voice was hollow and void of all sarcasm in its place was just offense. "I am serious,"he replied his eyes staring into hers, he wasn't mocking her in the least bit. "What do you suggest I do?" she replied her eyes meeting his as she tried to hide the bruises on her body from him, but she knew he knew.

Only a few were visible, but Zuko always seemed to know her inner most thoughts. "Is there someone you trust, or maybe someone you have feelings for?"he asked hoping Toph would not take offense to his questions. "Yes, but he can't help me. He loves someone else," Toph replied her eyes diverting from his and fixating on the earth. Why did he have to be so close his Firebending warming her? Why did his muscular arms have to hold her broken body? Why did she have to love him?

"Have you asked this mystery man for help? Maybe he does care about you and is afraid, or maybe he can help you at the least," Zuko said trying to explain that if anyone would not help her then they were not worth her time and were not a true friend. Toph shook her head no and frowned. "Who is he?" Zuko asked trying to help and she stared at him as if he were mental. "You," she whispered after what seemed like an eternity of relentless torture on his part. To her surprise, he did not run away screaming or recoil in fear. Instead, his arms remained around her holding her close to his bare muscular chest. She could see his scars and feel his pain.

"Maybe I should just go," Toph whispered her voice withdrawn as she had outed her secret. She reluctantly removed herself from Zuko's embrace and stood up. But she felt his hand pulling her back, his eyes asking her to stay. Curious, she obliged resuming her space in his arms. "I always thought you hated me,"his voice was pensive as he recalled past encounters with a grin. "Well you did burn my feet or rather eyes at the time," she teased smiling.

"Seriously, I always knew you belonged to her so I vented my anger on you,"Toph replied sheepishly. "Is that why you stayed in the Fire Nation?" Zuko asked remembering how she remained after Katara left. They had often drank together, but he had just assumed Toph was there to hang out with YinShao, they had been close. Hell, that is who he thought she loved. But it would not make sense because Toph had the opportunity to wed him and declined and as far as Zuko knew YinShao was not seriously involved with Ty Lee.

"Yes, but before you go on an ego trip it was for other reasons. I did not want to return home. I wanted to live life, and what better way then with the Fire Nation Army," she remarked the last part a joke. "Why didn't you tell me after Katara left?" Zuko whispered his lips merely inches from hers. "Because, you loved her as you do now," she replied realizing this conversation was going nowhere. "What if I were to tell you I don't know what I want? I don't know if I love her," he whispered. "I'd say I can feel the truth, confusion, and hurt in your words,"Toph replied her heart quickening in its beat. "No matter what happens, I promise I will help you," Zuko vowed his eyes scanning hers.

Toph sat there her eyes trying to avoid his. She had made herself so vulnerable and did not know how he felt or what he was thinking. The feeling was unnerving yet reliving at the same time. She began trying to blow the hair out of her eyes as she thought about how wrong everything had gone. She was not suppose to be in love with Zuko. Zuko was supposed to be in love with Katara which was true to an extent.

But, Katara screwed it up by lying and heating with Aang. Katara was not suppose to love the Airbender. She and Zuko were suppose to run off into the sunset after he had given her umpteenth new shot. Somehow for some reason Toph had married Aang because he had loved her or he claimed. She was just lonely and naive enough to believe it was true. He was not suppose to turn into a jerk though but it is funny how life can change on you. How everything can turn in an instant, in the blink of an eye. But he did become a jerk and much more, and he began abusing her physically, mentally, and sexually. Aang treated her worse than anything she knew. Everything was the opposite of what she had expected and what it was should have been.

"What are you thinking about?" Zuko whispered his voice was deep and natural as he spoke Toph, his body relaxing. Around her he was free from all of these pre-determined standars, she did not expect him to be anything other than what he wanted to. Half the time that meant he got to be a childish fun loving gentle young man who was good for a party and advice. "Nothing," she lied but for the first itme she couldn't hide her lie as her face reddened. "It isn't nothing," he whispered his voice was sweet yet concerned as he pulled away his body withrdrawing in itself.

"You win," she smiled giving in. "Do you ever just wonder why things are the way they are?" Toph asked as she explained what she had been thinking only moments ago. It broke his heart to hear of the horrors she had endured due to Aang and just how messed up things really were. "Yes..but maybe things are suppose to be the opposite of your theory and this is the universe restoring balance. To keep the yin and the yang intact as not to through the whole system off track," Zuko offered as he pushed his messy hair out of his eyes. "No, you were meant for each other," she replied her voice was certain and the pain so abundant in both her voice and her eyes that it frightened him.

"You'd think," Zuko chuckled his voice hardened with hurt and hate as Toph glared at him awkwardly and he re-told the story of the morning. "Oh," she whispered softly the Earthbender for once not cracking a joke to cheer him up as she awkwardly tried to embrace him. "It will be okay," she said trying to be comforting and hide the awkward uncomfortableness in her voice but it wasn't working so well. "I think I prefer the jokes," Zuko grinned as Toph pulled away hurt pounding him in the arm affectionately. "I was just kidding relax," he grinned slyly as he apologized to her. He reclined against a rock with Toph beside him, he was almost certain the rock was her doing, and began looking at the sky for answers as she rested her head on his shoulder.

_Author's Note: What do you think? What do you want to see? Where should it go? I would love to see where you (the readers) want this to go... It is a Zutara but I am starting to like the Zuph paring but nothing is certain. The choice is ultimately the characters(cliche I know) and the readers(your's). Everyone thank you for the reviews. I love them. :-D And sorry the last few chapters have been shorter but I have had loads of homework and I want to get at least a little bit up as often as possible for the loyal readers :-). This might be the last update for a few days because tomorrow I am going to the hospital for a throat operation for my sleeping disorder, and I also would love to read your ideals on where this should go, plus I have to do a twenty page paper due a week from tomorrow. I only have half handwritten only to find the teacher decided he wanted it typed. _

_P.S. I aplogoize for the spelling and grammar errors I am working on getting a spell checker/proof reader. But as you may tell English is not my first language but I express myself best in it so please bare with me for now. _


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

The more Zuko thought about his situation with Katara the more certain he became of what he would say to her. Love was not something that he he should have to sell or convince her of. She had to choose him or the Avatar. She must choose between the bald monk, or her daughter, boyfriend, brother, and father. And this time he was not wiating around for her decision, he had someone else in mind. Someone who loved him. Someone who wouldn't shatter his heart. Someone who would not thrive on his pain and live for it. So she needed to act fast because life doesn't go on hold because she wanted it to so she could wonder. Sure, it was cruel for him to walk away but he was right and he knew it.

Zuko had put his life on hold for too long. He loved Katara so much it hurt, but he could not let her slowly kill him. He knew as long as he had Toph he could get over Katara. He could live without her. As long he had friends and family. And if she was going to choose Aang he was going to take Kaiya back to the Fire Nation with him where she would be surrounded by Firebenders. He would flat out refuse to let his daughter live with her and Aang, he knew of Aang's ways and his sexual festivals. He would not stand for his daughter to be near that. Maybe Katara knew not, but he did and he was dammned if his child would be exposed to that. If Katara was pregnant with his child also and left, he would get that child too, and be the father he never had to it and Kaiya. But, he would allow Katara to visit under the stipulation Aang did not come, it was harsh but Toph was living proof of his arguement against Aang.

Toph had already decided that Aang could keep the kids, she had never wanted them. It sounded wrong, but it was true. She always wanted to be a mother, but she was not ready at said time. However, those words were lost on the Airbender's freakishly large ears and he had proceeded and raped her. The result were two lovely boys. But if se was going to escape from him that life, she could not keep her children. No matter how painful. Besides, what good would an Earthbender be to two Airbender children who resembled the man she hated with all of her heart.

Zuko stood up his mind racing ass he went into find Katara on the couch almost waiting for him. "Have you made a decision?" she asked. The question itself pissed him off as he grinned sickly before replying. "Yes, I have. You need to choose me or the Avatar. Family or fun. I am not going to sit around and wait for your decision this time. I have a life I need to get on with. I can't put my life hold on anymore," he announced sitting himself on the floor of the sitting room. Her eyes locked on his, they were heavy as she condsidered his words obviously uncertain. Zuko explained he was taking the kids if he left and she stared at him blankly. "Why do you have to be so cruel?" were the words that left her lips.

"Me? I am being cruel. Never once did I cheat or hide a child from you. I never hurt you. All I am asking is for you to choose one man and to stop hurting me, because inside you are killing me," Zuko replied his eyes glazing over with saddened anger. She remained silent in shame and Zuko walked away storming into is bedroom. He had poured his heart and soul into someone and yet they just blew him off as if he were no one, a nothing.

Katara did not know how to answer Zuko's reuqest. Sure, she loved him, that was a given. But to what extent she did not know. With all of her heart she did not think so... When did life become so complicated? Why did everything have to go and get fucked up? It was always a habit of hers, but why did she have to do it when it came to the one person who had always loved her unconditionally. HEr heart told her to chase after him, to tell him she loved him and wanted life with him. But she could not muster up the courage.

She was not sure if she wanted to put him through anymore pain. She had cost Zuko so much already... Could she really continue to harm? Sometimes it was just easier to let things go, maybe not for her but him. In her heart she would always love him. As he would her, but she was not sure he could ever forgive her. Or if she would forgive herself even.

Aang came into the sitting room and wrapped his body around Katara's wordlessly as if she were his porperty. It angered her as she pulled away glaring at him. "You have a wife," she said her voice was icy and distant something she had not expected of herself. "I heard your arguement. And Toph doesn't care," he argued. "Maybe I do. I love Zuko he is the father of my child, and Toph is my firned. Last night was a mistake," she replied pulling away from him and going after Zuko.

Zuko looked up as Katara entered the room his eyes barely paying her attention as she sat beside him. "I am sorry, Zuko. I was wrong, in so many ways and on so many levels. Aang is not even an option, I was just angry and nervous and took it out on you. I hope you can forgive me," she whispered her voice soft and barely audible as she eyed him her eyes shameful and full of sin. "I do, but my trust you will need to earn back," he whispered embracing her in friendly hug. He told her of Toph's stuation and his plan to take her to the Fire Nation with them, for her safety. He was positive he could get Toph to date YinShao once he explained things to Toph. In fact he was certain she would, Yin Shao was a man like Zuko in looks and attitude. Though he left the whole Toph lovelife from Katara. He figured if Katara knew how her friend felt about Zuko it would only complicate things.

When Zuko left and found Toph she smiled as he explained things. "I am glad you gave her a chance. In fact if you didn't I'd kill you," she declared her face was serious as was her tone. Zuko raised his brow and shook his head before inquiring why. "Because she is pregnant with your child. Despite her mistakes, you can't leave her now. She needs you. If she slips I'll always be here to pick up the pieces," Toph replied her face grinning sadly as she studied him his heart racing in confusion. "Thanks Toph, but nothing is permanent with Katara and I. She still has time to screw this up, and I am still uncertain," he admitted wanting to add he needed her more than Katara needed him. It was true Katara was self- sufficient, but Toph in his eyes at least would always need someone.

Zuko needed to be needed. Not just wanted. And Toph was the answer, but it was matter of things on his end. "Just give her a shot, if not I will always be here," Toph whispered her voice sad knowing it was not enough to be considered. Zuko watched her eyes glaze over as she walked away.

_Author's Note: Sorry for short chapters again loads of school work. Mad term papers. And still uncertain about Zutara versus Zuph. The vote is split if you take away my own opinion. So more input would be lovely. This story could go either way, so Zutarians do not give up( it appears I am going to do Zutara) and the Zuph lovers there is some hope maybe as an ending or later. Or she can be his secret. I am not sure. I wrote myself in to a corner here. I am an absloute Zutara fan but the way I developed Toph, I fell for her character. I am working on other Zutara stories one is up but has not been updated in nearly a month( I lost my jump drive) and the other I am working on a story outline to it is going to be a modern day AU Zutara. _


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

It was later that night and Zuko lay in bed his mind racing as Katara lay beside him. Her arms wrapped around his body as the warmth eminated off of him. He had distanced himself and was not returning her embrace like he longed to. His mind was on Toph, he had to sit down and have a serious converstion with her. He knew this task was next to impossible because the moment the Earthbender was upset and things got too real she ran away. Zuko did love Toph he had come to realize but not the way she loved him or the way he did Katara. It was more of friendship and less romantic. He could see himself in a relationship with her, but only if everything with Katara had failed. He could not put her through that personally. She was his best friend, and it would crush her. He did want to protect he from Aang and save her. He would, it was a promise. And if things did not work out between Kaara and him he take it from there. But that was an if. Toph needed someone who could love her like the way she deserved, and treat her right. Like YinShao, and he would open her eyes. But, tomorrow was another day.

Zuko turned in bed so that his lips were mere centimeters from Katara's as he finally returned her embraced. Sure, he was mad at her, but it did not change how deep down inside he felt about her. The truth was point blank he loved her, no better yet worshipped her. In his eyes though she could wrong and hurt him, it was never wrong enough or bad enough to as it really was. Katara was his everything, she walked on water to him, and if he could he probably would worship the ground she walked on. "Hey," he whispered his voice was strained tired as his hand ran through her hair and she pecked his cheek. "Hey yourself," she replied her voice was cracking and Zuko could see the tears in her eyes.

"What is wrong?" he asked sitting up as he held Katara close to him, her tear stricken face burried in his bare, muscular chest. "Nothing," her hoarse voice whispered, a blatant lie. "You can tell me anything, honestly," Zuko cooed as he braced himself for the worst looking honestly into her glacial azure eyes. "It is stupid, well not really. I am just crying because what I did to you. It is stupid that I am crying because the damage is already done," she replied her eyes searching his for forgiveness. "The damage is done, but in its place forgiveness can happen. And time can change things as does love, because I love you," Zuko whispered and the words were painful for him and her. "I know you do. I love you too, but it doesn't change my stupidity," she whispered. "Don't cry, love. Everyone makes mistakes, and have done things we are not proud of and regret. It is part of living and learning," he replied his arms holding her tight as if she were precious and fragile.

"Do you mean it?" Katara asked and Zuko smiled it reminded him of a little child asking if those presents on Christmas were really theirs. "Of course I do," he replied softly his hands caressing her curves as she inched closer, almost crawling within his skin. She smiled as her lips touched his neck softly, hitting the tender flesh sedutively. She knew he was her shot at redemption, at life. He saw into her eyes and into her very core. It was numbing, and only he could have that effect on her. But it was a feeling of redemption and saving as he awoken the real her as his lips met hers. His breath passed came into her lungs as hers did his. Her hands clawing at the shards of his clothing wanting to prove to him something inside her lived, that there was not emptiness. She could feel his inevitable arousal the layers of clothing came of her nails digging into his back as he playfully bit her lip.

Zuko could feel Katara's eyes softly glancing at his scarred chest as his fingers ran over old wounds and his eyes slowly explored her bare stomach as fingers drew a line from her neck, between her bare breasts and down to her exposed navel. He felt her hand trace the outer ring of the scar around his eye and he sighed, the flesh was always tender. He never let anyone touch it except her. He could feel her removing his increasingly restricting boxers as she slid below the covers taking his aching manhood into her mouth as she began moving it in and out, sucking on it as she stroked his base. He knew it was wrong for her to do such. But the right kind of wrong, so wrong it was right. It felt so good. As she pleasured him, her hot breathe on his excited hard, as he thrust into her mouth.

"Babe, you should not be doing this," Zuko whispered trying to gain controll of his voice and kkeep an even tone as the pleasure below increased. "Why?" Katara replied suspiciously gaining her dignity as she resurfaced and examined him. "Do you not like it, am I doing wrong? Too gentle or rough?" she questioned of him her eyes hoping she had not messed this up as well. "It is degrading to Katara," he replied.

"No, it isn't. Growing up we were taught our job was to pleasure our husband to the fullest. And since I do intend to mary you one day, when that proposal offer comes, or if it stands. It is my job to satisfy your wants, your needs, no matter what they are. In my culture it is viewed as degrading if you do not fufill those desires," Katara replied. "Maybe, but the rest of the world it is not the same. They view it as an act of degrading woman and it is vile in some ways," Zuko replied. "I am not going to stop if that is what you wish me to do," she replied. "Fine, I wish. But promise me you will consider at least puttong yourself as an even. Or letting me pleasure you and your every need once we engage and marry. Because when we marry I want to change those customs and mine to view us as equals, and teach or children that," Zuko replied his voice full of passion about a change for her rights and fairness. Katara nodded allowing him to envlope her in an embrace as his lips ravished hers.

They broke apart and Zuko could feel Katara's hands running through his hair as he held her close his body eminating a warmth. "If I asked you to marry me right here, right now, would you say yes?" he whispered his tone serious and soft as breathing evened out. "I would. But, I I would ask you to wait until I saw my family and they discovered about us. And our child, and my pregnaqncy. Perhaps ask my dad for my and, if he were to refuse I'd still accept, because you are my other half," she whispered her eyes serious and honest. There was no longer an air of mystery that hung in Katara's eyes once she had answered the question and allowed her true feelings to be heard.

Zuko had heard a loud knock at the door to their bedroom and clammered trying to find his discarded boxers slipping them on wordlessly as he handed Katara his shirt to cover herself with. Silently he thanked the mysterious person at the door for interupting their night alone. Sure he loved Katara and thay had made up. But he knew neither of them were ready to take the step forward for makeup sex, And, that was just where the night was heading. He knew they could habdle the sex, but would rather time to talk and just to spend doing the small sweet innocent things he loved most. He knew on the voyage to the South Pole there would be plenty of time for angry, makeup sex or any sex for that matter. If they hurried he knew they could make it to South Pole by Katara's four month in her pregnancy and just prayed to Agini for his own safety she would not be showing at that point.

Once both clothed Zuko opened the door to reveal Kaiya and Iroh. He picked up his daughter lovingly and kissed her cheek. "What is wrong?" he whispered lovingly as he helt her tight sensing her tiny body was fearful. "Can't sleep bad dreams," she whispered and Zuko frowned placing her on the bed beside Katara as she clammered into her mother's loving arms. Iroh beckoned his young nephew out into the hallway for a conversation and Zuko closed the door behind himself as he examined his uncle's curious expression. "You've changed much, young Fire Lord. Never years ago would I have dreamed you were capable of forgiveness on this scale or of this magnitude," Iroh noted drinking in Zuko's tone. "I can tell you are enamored with the Water Tribe Princess. But I am inclided to ponder if your motivations for forgiveness were pure?" Iroh replied scratching his chin knowing his accusation is one that men in the Fire Nation had been executed in his homeland over, and over far less to say the least. One would say he was dancing on the edge of treason, but as an elder and a parental figure to the young Fire Lord, he had to know.

"Just what are you insinuating uncle?" Zuko replied trying to even his tone and keep his cool as his he never broke the gaze with his uncle. "I am just saying perhaps you are compensating for guilt you feel. About mistakes you made in your life. Mistakes you have made with her. You do not wish her to suffer alone any longer. Perhaps you feel guilty about things you have done. Call it a hunch, but I know something is more to the story," Iroh replied threateningly already assuming Katara was pregnant again. "I assure you my intentions and motivations are pure. I wish not to disgrace myself and my nation further by partcipating in a decietful relationship riddled with scandal, with royalty of a quarrling tribe. I assure you I love Katara. And I chose to forgive her, because love is stronger than hate. Family is more important," Zuko replied only half lying before he turned on his heels and returned to his darkened room and crawled beneath the covers.

Zuko sat in silence he could feel Katara's eyes on him in the darkness as her hands massaged his body under the blankets. But he would not discuss the conversation with Iroh. It just garnered more unwanted questions, more awkwardness, more suspicion, more doubt. The silence was also peaceful as he watched his child sleep her innocence and purity of youth brought back memories of his childhood and made him miss his own mother.

He felt as her only, and Fire Lord, He Zuko had wronged her so much. He had failed to save her from exile. He had failed to learn she was alive, sooner. And thus far he had could not get Ozai to divulge where she was, or if she was. He had spent his five years in power chasing down a love of his who had cheated at the first chance given. Instead of the woman had given birth to him, taught him everything he knew, and spared his life. He felt like a true failure to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Zuko heard heavy footsteps approaching his door.

"Hello Toph," he whispered in the cool night's air

. "Hey Firehead," Toph said nervously.

"Toph you are like a friend to me. But we can not do this. I love you as friend and you need someone to love you like I love Katara," Zuko said kindly over a cup of Uncle Iroh's tea.

"So what do I just go back to Aang?" she retorted bitterly.

"No I will protect you. Stay with us. Come to the fire nation and you can work as an embassador and maybe work things out with Aang if you want," Zuko replied.

"Thanks Zuko. No one has been kinder to me then you right now," Toph replied before heading to her room.

Zuko stood in the hallway in a stupor. As he observed Toph leave it seemed surreal. He felt for her and did not want to see her hurt. Her pain was his as well. But, he loved Katara and had a daughter with her. It would reflect poorily that the Fire Lord had an illigitament child with the Water Tribe Princess and he then left his child and the women behind. Flustered, Zuko meandered downstairs and poured himself a glass of Fire Whiskey. He knew he could not turn his back on his daughter as his father had done to him. Yet, he could not use Katara like that. He really did love her eventhough she may have strayed from him after she ran away.

After his second glass of fire whiskey Zuko decided to turn in for the night. He plopped down gently as to not wake up Katara. Unbenknownst to him Katra was awake. She could smell the alcohol and hear the gears in Zuko's head grinding. How could love be so complicated? He loved his daughter and that much was clear. But could he trully trust Katara. He traveled to the ends of the earth to find her. He remembered just how much he missed and loved her as he ran his hands down the outline of curvacious body. It took all of her might to not talk to Zuko or reciprocate the act.

Zuko drank in her scent and the memories of their lovemaking came back to him instantly. He remembered why he loved her so much. They were going to be a family, whatever it took.

Zuko leaned over Katara and kissed her neck.

"I love you so much," he whispered before placing one last kiss upon her.

Still he remained sleepless. He loved her so much. Yet, she made him feel like a terrible father to the daughter he never knew he had. He knew Katara was pregnant thanks to Toph. So he vowed that he would be there for this child and see it grow up as well as Kaiya. He was damn sure he would not let the same thing happen again. He wanted to be the father he never had.

Zuko rolled over and drew Katara close to him. His golden amber eyes locked with her glacial azure ones.


	10. Chapter 10

Zuko heard heavy footsteps approaching his door.

"Hello Toph," he whispered in the cool night's air

. "Hey Firehead," Toph said nervously.

"Toph you are like a friend to me. But we can not do this. I love you as friend and you need someone to love you like I love Katara," Zuko said kindly over a cup of Uncle Iroh's tea.

"So what do I just go back to Aang?" she retorted bitterly.

"No I will protect you. Stay with us. Come to the fire nation and you can work as an embassador and maybe work things out with Aang if you want," Zuko replied.

"Thanks Zuko. No one has been kinder to me then you right now," Toph replied before heading to her room.

Zuko stood in the hallway in a stupor. As he observed Toph leave it seemed surreal. He felt for her and did not want to see her hurt. Her pain was his as well. But, he loved Katara and had a daughter with her. It would reflect poorily that the Fire Lord had an illigitament child with the Water Tribe Princess and he then left his child and the women behind. Flustered, Zuko meandered downstairs and poured himself a glass of Fire Whiskey. He knew he could not turn his back on his daughter as his father had done to him. Yet, he could not use Katara like that. He really did love her eventhough she may have strayed from him after she ran away.

After his second glass of fire whiskey Zuko decided to turn in for the night. He plopped down gently as to not wake up Katara. Unbenknownst to him Katra was awake. She could smell the alcohol and hear the gears in Zuko's head grinding. How could love be so complicated? He loved his daughter and that much was clear. But could he trully trust Katara. He traveled to the ends of the earth to find her. He remembered just how much he missed and loved her as he ran his hands down the outline of curvacious body. It took all of her might to not talk to Zuko or reciprocate the act.

Zuko drank in her scent and the memories of their lovemaking came back to him instantly. He remembered why he loved her so much. They were going to be a family, whatever it took.

Zuko leaned over Katara and kissed her neck.

"I love you so much," he whispered before placing one last kiss upon her.

Still he remained sleepless. He loved her so much. Yet, she made him feel like a terrible father to the daughter he never knew he had. He knew Katara was pregnant thanks to Toph. So he vowed that he would be there for this child and see it grow up as well as Kaiya. He was damn sure he would not let the same thing happen again. He wanted to be the father he never had.

Zuko rolled over and drew Katara close to him. His golden amber eyes locked with her glacial azure ones.

"I am truly sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. But, it was so clear, my love for you," Katara whispered as she allowed his muscular arms wrap around her.


	11. Chapter 11

Zuko let a sly grin of total elation span across his face. In the moonlight his pale skin glistened against Katara's mocha skin. Relief pulsated through his body. Though five years of loving memories were evaded by her disappearance Zuko was sure there would be many more to come.

"Well I am glad you have come to that conclusion," Zuko grinned in between interlocking his finger with her and planting small kisses on the back of her hand.

"You're not mad?" she questioned knowing full well she had hurt him deeply by hiding his daughter from him and also avoiding him so he would not find it out.

"I could be, but then where would the passionate love for you go? And what about our daughter? She should not be exposed to the senseless anger because, it is all in the past and me getting angry is useless as it will do no good for either side," Zuko concluded.

"So do you love Kaiya?" Katara asked sounding skeptical because Zuko always had a short fuse.

"Of course I do. She is my blood and has my heart in her hands. Plus she is daddy's little fire bender," Zuko repelid as he rolled Katara over so she could see the truth in his eyes and hear the forgiveness in his voice. His amber eyes on her glacial azure eyes, mocha skin on pale skin they became on entity spiritually. His eyes were smoldering with passion and love while Katara's were distant almost in a tone that begged, still, for forgiveness. As Zuko examined her face and the worry,regret, and shame was evident he immediately felt guilty and sorry beyond all measurable depths. He spoke to cheer Katara up: "You have my forgiveness unconditionally as long as you promise... promise me you won't leave. Just promise me... because... because you are my world." Katara laid there mouth agape as she saw the truth in his eyes

"I could never leave you. I have longed for you since that night we shared. My only regret is not finding you sooner,"  
Zuko spoke and he could see Katara melt at his words because she finally believed him Zuko brought their entangled hands to his lips as he kissed her. A cold shiver pulsated through her body at the touch of his soft pillow-like lips. He grinned at her reaction as she now turned to face him.

Before Zuko could register what was happening, Katara's lips were on his forcefully pushing him back down on the bed. Her lips were so beautiful and serene. They were soft yet rough when necessary. They were smooth as glass. They tasted sweet and lucious he kissed back sucking on her bottom lip. Yet those smooth lips could also be jagged so as to entrap you. The two only stoped to catch their breath. It was five years of built up feelings exploding... no whirlwinding all at once. Katara slid her tongue across his lips and swiftly gained acess. Zuko was asto ished at her ravenous mood. He loved her and he could feel himself growing an eraction. Soon Zuko lost his shirt and Katara eyed the pale flesh hungrirly. Her hands roamed his chest feeling every breath in and out. Her body rubbed his and she felt his erection and grinned.

Katara then did something that shocked Zuko as his pale skin lit up the scene. The scene where Katara traced his happy trail with her long luxorious hands and then quicker than Zuko could register... it was her lips and tongue tracing it as she reached for his pants. He pulled her up and kissed her deeply...more deeply than ever before. He aided her in removing her top so her entire chest was free from constraint. His hands grouped her smooth flesh. His pale hands were rough yet gentle as he held her breasts while his tongue traced every speck of exposed skin. He was hopelessly in love.

It wasn't just a kiss in the moonlight. It was much more, as if to say I need you and I love you as they laid so close together caught up in the moment and emotions. Zuko was struggling to fight with his need- he didn't want to ruin things. He wanted her to be sure that this was not simple puppy love. He wanted her to undrstand she and Kaiya were his life.. his sole reason for living.

His hands hesitantly ran up and down her sides as she shivered from his touch as her fingers slid Zuko's pants off in a heat of passion. His quick finger slid her bottoms off as his tongue wrestled hers. His hands cupping her face as he rolled so he was on top of her. Katara grinned as the kiss grew deeper and the passion was exploding. Zuko lay ontop of Katara, his erection was hard against her as only the thing cloth of his under clothes seperated them. Katara lay under him completely naked with her legs wrapped around his waist. Both only agreed to take a break so they could catch their breath. During those few moment she swiftly removed Zuko's under clothes. So now Zuko was not the only one admiring their lovers' body.

"I love you, and I feel so bad for leaving." Katara remarked, her voice cracking a she spoke.

"It is okay. I promise," Zuko replied as he held her in his arms and rocked her back and forth to calm her yet the tears still flowed.

"How about tomorrow I take you around the city and introduce you to everyone. This land has changed since the era of Sozin's commet. It is a safe place to wed and raise our kids," he replied and was befuddled as to why she cried at the mention of a wedding.

"Or, we don't have to wed. It is your call," Zuko replied knowing that if Katara did not marry him he would loose all control and his life wouldn't be worth living.

"I'd love to," she responded in between kisses.

"I just can't believe you'd do that. I love you and would be honored to be your wife," She grinned in between sneaking kisses from him.

"Fine then tomorrow we will make it official, no?" he replied and she nodded. Little did Katara know that he had been planning this since the moment he tracked her down. He was going to make her a water tribe engagement band (which he was almost done with) and a ring made of precious firestone , a rare gem in the Fire Nation and found only in the Fire Nation.

"I'd like that," she replied as Zuko began kissing her neck, leaving her breathless. Katara could see the burns on his face sink into the darkness of the night unlike his pale skin. In the darkness, Katara reached for his face and softly traced his scared face and then she felt him climb above her. His mouth assaulted her face as his erection grew to the point of explosion. Gentle well as gentle as he could be, he entered her, his body pulsating against hers as their lips met in a heat of passion. She was wet and ready for him as he slid in. They fit together like a glove. She remembered the last tim she felt loved like this... and it was a blurred memory of love and passion before she ran away. Things seemed so surreal that at twenty she had everything she had ever dreamed of. Zuko felt the urge to assault her with his tongue as they moved together... in and out...back and forth. Her muscles clenched and unclenched around his throbbing manhood. She kissed him deeplyy as he exploded inside of her. Katara screamed praises for Zuko as she came as well. Spent the lovers collapsed against each other... glad that Iroh was watching Kaiya.


End file.
